Olhar e Disfarçar
by Parchment's Translator
Summary: Meu nome é Avery Muze e eu sou completamente esquisita. Quando arrisco uma ida ao salão comunal acabo virando a namorada de mentira de James Potter . Ugh! Queria nunca ter saído do dormitório.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um: Não a mesma depois dessa…**

Meu nome é Avery Muze e eu sou completa e indesculpavelmente esquisita. Quando meus colegas de casa aprenderam as normas de comportamento social eu estava lá fora jogando lama no corpo e fazendo barulhos tribais. Só quando as garotas começaram a usar maquiagem e a arrumar o cabelo que saí da fase tribal e comecei a usar roupas de verdade. Não que eu use algo especial que faça as pessoas prestarem atenção ou quererem pedir emprestado, mas estou muito orgulhosa do meu progresso em jeans e camisetas. E quanto aos meninos, er... Nem me faça começar a falar. Na verdade, não há muito para 'falar'. Minha interação com os meninos está mais ou menos no 'Olhar e disfarçar'. Acho que a frase citada indica o quão pateticamente distante e desinformada eu sou quando se trata do sexo oposto.

O único garoto com quem já interagi foi Rex Mulvaney, que é forçado a ser meu parceiro de poções nos últimos sete anos em Hogwarts. Sim, eu realmente quis dizer forçado. Slughorn nos colocou como parceiros no nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e eu, tendo um terrível medo de mudanças, venho subornando o professor todo ano para me manter sendo par de Rex. Acho que nesse ponto Rex provavelmente pensa que sou afim dele.

Eu não sou.

Ele usa um tapa-olho

Não namoro piratas

Ou qualquer cara que carrega objetos afiados com ele.

Pensando que alguma vez eu chegue perto de namorar. O que é nunca.

_Hipoteticamente_, se fosse para namorar, faria o possível para ficar longe de homens com objetos afiados e pontudos que poderiam possivelmente me matar.

Além de ser incrivelmente estranha, também sou incrivelmente desastrada. Eu caí tantas vezes quando criança que meus pais me faziam usar um capacete, porque temiam que eu sofresse algum dano cerebral. Felizmente não tenho nenhum dano cerebral _diagnosticado_, só um medo paralisante de me apegar às pessoas. E esse foi o motivo de meus pais me comprarem um gato dois anos atrás. Acho que eles perceberam que a única pessoa com quem conversava estava dentro da minha cabeça e se preocuparam de que talvez eu pudesse começar a falar com objetos inanimados ou criar amigos imaginários, então eles me deram um gato para me manter fora de um manicômio.

O meu gato se chama Flint. Esse é nome do vocalista da minha banda favorita: Os Fastasmas Gritantes. Ele é realmente fofo e tem a metade do pelo preto com algumas partes brancas e marrom misturadas. O Flint é muito parecido comigo. Nós dois somos quietos e não interagimos com ninguém mais.

É claro que na hora em que eu penso nisso Lily entra no dormitório feminino falando com Heather Spence.

"O primeiro dia de aula é sempre tão agitado, ser Monitora Chefe e ainda cursar as matérias avançadas vai acabar comigo esse ano."

"Pelo menos Ian Wood é Monitor Chefe junto com você. Ele é bonito" Heather disse naquele tom de voz sonhador que as garotas usam quando estão falando sobre garotos que elas acham que tem boa aparência. Pessoalmente, eu nunca usei esse tom de voz.

"Acho ele legal. Nunca realmente falei com ele, mas tudo o que eu escuto quando estou perto é algo sobre garotas ou chá."

"Ele pode derramar o chá na minha xícara qualquer dia desses."

Isso é estranho. Eu provavelmente deveria sair agora.

Não sei como lidar com garotas fofocando, ou garotas em geral... Pessoas em geral na verdade.

Eu peguei um livro com a intenção de ir pra biblioteca. Assim que cheguei no salão comunal olhei para o relógio e vi que já havia passado do toque de recolher. Agora tenho uma difícil e assustadora escolha a fazer: voltar pro meu quarto e lidar com garotas fofoqueiras enquanto deito entediada na cama, ou ficar em um salão comunal cheio de gente. As duas opções envolvem eu estar em um lugar com pessoas. Eu não gosto das minhas opções. Entretanto, a maioria das pessoas nesse salão comunal estava ocupada com seus amigos e provavelmente não iria notar minha presença.

Sentei em um canto e comecei a ler meu livro. O nível de barulho estava alto, mas sempre fui capaz de bloquear os sons ao meu redor enquanto lia. É um grande dom que tenho.

Entretanto, sempre há um barulho, um som em particular que nunca consigo bloquear por causa da inacreditável altura dessa voz. Essa voz, essa _voz_ que quebra a barreira do som pertence a Lily Evans berrando com James Potter.

"Por que algumas das minhas calcinhas desapareceram, Potter?" Lily gritou, chamando a atenção de todo mundo no salão comunal.

Realmente acho que a Lily é meio doente por atenção. Ela podia levar James lá fora nos corredores para conversar numa boa, mas não, ela sempre insiste em destruir a masculinidade dele na frente de uma multidão.

Pobre James, é tão obvio que ele realmente gosta da Lily. As pessoas pensam que ele só a chateia e a pede em casamento pra fazer graça, mas toda vez que ela o rejeita dá para ver uma dor verdadeira brilhando nos olhos dele.

"Eu não sabia que tinha importância no que você faz com suas calcinhas." James disse com sua arrogância exagerada enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo e levantava uma sobrancelha.

É claro que ele fica sexy quando faz isso. Não sei como Lily consegue resistir a ele, que me parece irresistível. E sim, sim eu consigo ver um cara bonito quando ele passa por mim. Só porque não falo com garotos ou sei qualquer coisa sobre eles não quer dizer que não posso dizer se eles são bonitos ou não.

Alguns caras tem um jeito que os fazem ser legais, como Peter Pettigrew. O que faz Peter ser tão bonitinho e adorável é que ele trata sua namorada Tina muito bem. Vi em uma vez que Tina estava chorando e Peter correu até ela e conjurou seus biscoitos favoritos. Ele colocou os biscoitos na frente dela e pôs um braço em volta de seus ombros e ela enterrou o rosto em seu peito e chorou. Ele não falou nada, só acariciou seus ombros até que ela se acalmasse. Alguma coisa em suas ações foram tão sinceras que mesmo ele não sendo realmente bonito em aparência tem alguma coisa nele que eu achei atrativa.

E então há caras como Sirius Black, que está meio na cara de tão obvio. Sirius é inegavelmente bonito. Não há nada de errado com ele e é meio frustrante que alguém tão bonito possa existir. Ele serve muito bem para encarar, quando eu me escondo meio maniacamente num canto e não tenho nada melhor pra fazer além de olhar para ele.

"Olha Potter, você tem que parar com essa obsessão comigo, é irritante e assustador."

"O que, Lily? Você não ouviu falar?"

"Ouvi falar do que?"

"Que estou namorando"

Lily deixou escapar uma gargalhada e o examinou, sem ter certeza se acreditava ou não "Ah é Potter? Quem?"

"É…" Os olhos de James percorreram o salão comunal, observando as garotas. As meninas estavam se empurrando e puxando os cabelos umas das outras para ver quem conseguiam entrar no campo de visão de James. Os olhos dele então param, e ele estava olhando diretamente para mim.

Não...

Não...

Não não não não não não!

Pare de olhar para mim. Ah Merlin, se você tem alguma simpatia por mim você vai redirecionar o olhar de James de volta para as garotas que estão implorando por sua atenção e amor.

"Ela" James disse apontando para mim. Vinte garotas imediatamente começaram a me encarar, como se eu tivesse acabado de dar um tapa na cara de cada uma e chutado seus bichinhos de estimação.

Dane-se Merlin!

Eu quero morrer. Onde tem um buraco negro quando a gente precisa? Talvez deva dizer a ele que sou lésbica. Claro, seria como se eu estivesse jogando James embaixo de um ônibus, mas não é como se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa por mim para me sentir como se devesse a ele um pouco de dignidade.

"Avery? Sério, você está namorando Avery Muze?"

"Eu realmente estou, Srta. Evans."

"Não acredito em você"

"Se não fosse minha namorada ela estaria agora mesmo comigo fazendo isso?" Sem nenhum aviso James correu para o meu lado. Ele se abaixou até ficar no mesmo nível que meu olhar e sua boca veio colidindo com a minha.

Eu nunca tinha beijado um cara antes. Não tinha idéia do que fazer. Uma vez dei uns amassos na parede do meu chuveiro, mas eu estava com febre alta e delirando. Então, além disso, não tenho a menor experiência. Me aproximei dele na esperança de que mais pressão pudesse fazer o beijo de alguma forma mais decente para a minha parte. Logo que comecei a me aproximar mais, James se afastou. Sem nada para me apoiar, a metade superior do meu corpo puxou a inferior e eu caí de cara no chão.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Ladys and Gentleman esta é a tradução da fanfic **"Duck and Cover" (www. fanfiction .net /s/ 6319561), escrita por Iluv2eatcarbs.** Originalmente estava sendo traduzida por 'The Blue Marshmallow's Revenge', mas ela andava meio ocupada com trabalhos de faculdade e coisas do tipo e eu me ofereci pro serviço. Iupi!**

**Eu li a tradução e a fanfic original e devo dizer que é uma das minhas fanfics Sirius/OC favoritas. A história é muito boa e a Avery é simplesmente incrível e perfeita em um jeito totalmente não-mary-sue! Espero que gostem!**


	2. The Sound of Settling

**Capítulo 2: O som de estar se encaixando.**

Isso está realmente acontecendo comigo? Como eu posso deixar de ser quase desconhecida pra ser a namorada de mentira de James Potter em meio segundo? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Estou tentando pensar em um por que de o destino decidir jogar contra mim. Eu não sou uma pessoa ruim. Eu não faço mal para outras pessoas além daquela vez em que eu deixei minha mochila no grande salão durante o almoço e um segundanista da Lufa-Lufa tropeçou e caiu. Eu admito que ri quando a criança caiu e rolou pelo chão, mas eu me senti mal logo depois!

"Avery, você está me ouvindo?" James perguntou enquanto estalava os dedos na frente do meu rosto.

"O que?" Eu acho que minha resposta e o olhar confuso em meu rosto foram o suficiente para mostrar a James que eu não estava escutando.

Na verdade, eu não escutei uma única palavra do que ele disse nos últimos cinco minutos. Depois que ele me beijou no salão comunal abriu um sorriso vencedor enquanto passava por uma Lily em estado de choque, me arrastando com ele. Em meu choque pós-beijo não percebi que ele estava me levando para o dormitório masculino.

Dormitório masculino.

Mais especificamente, o dormitório dos Marotos.

Mais especificamente ainda, eu estou nele com garotos.

Eu sei que isso não vai acabar bem. Não tem porque eu tentar me convencer que vou sair disso graciosamente com meus flertes espirituosos e piscadinhas de olhos glamurosas. Eu só tenho que evitar que essa situação se torne catastrófica. Isso não é pedir muito, certo? Além disso, o que realmente define um evento catastrófico? Eu acho que uma ponte ou um edifício caindo se classifica dentro da definição de catástrofe. Então enquanto eu evitar que algo assim aconteça não serei colocada nessa definição.

Certo.

"Eu perguntei se você estava me escutando." James repetiu. Não precisava ser tão grosso.

Eu podia ver que os Marotos já estavam ficando frustrados comigo e minha atenção, ou falta dela "Hm... sim."

"James," Sirius disse enquanto se aproximava para se incluir na conversa "Eu acho que ela está mentindo para nós."

Nós? Será que eu posso falar com uma pessoa individualmente? Quando eu falo com um Maroto isso significa que eu na verdade estou falando com todos os quatro? Eu imagino que se eu der um soco em um dos Marotos todos eles iam sentir.

Ugh.

Curiosidade está me matando. Meu braço não para de se contrair com a possibilidade de descobrir esse segredo. Eu devo testar a teoria.

"Ei! Pra quê foi isso?" Sirius perguntou enquanto massageava o braço dele. A julgar pelo fato de que Sirius foi o único a demonstrar reação ao soco, minha teoria foi por água abaixo. Ploft! Por outro lado eu consegui tocá-lo e notei que seu braço era duro.

"Isso foi um experimento. Sinceramente, ninguém ficou com raiva de Aristóteles quando ele testava todas as teorias dele em animais. Só porque eu sou uma garota não sou permitida a testar teorias, isso é um escândalo! Seus porcos sexistas."

"Você sempre escolhe as malucas James." Sirius declarou ao olhar para mim. Havia um brilho divertido em seu olhar que me fez pensar que mesmo que ele realmente achasse que eu era completamente louca, ele estava se divertindo.

"Lily não é maluca, ela é apaixonante!"

Obrigada por defender Lily e não eu, _namorado._

"Olha" Eu disse levantando "Obrigada pelo er… beijo. Eu realmene devo ir agora. Meu gato, ele precisa de mim. Se ninguém fizer carinho nele toda hora ele fica louco e destrói todo o lugar. Foi realmente adorável conversar e ver seus rostinhos bonitos, mas eu tenho que ir."

"O que te fez pensar que vai sair?"

Ah Deus! Eles vão me pedir para fazer parte da orgia deles. É por isso que eles me trouxeram aqui. Ah não. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não estou pronto. Física e psicologicamente. Eu não consigo sequer comer salsichas no café da manhã sem rir e pensar na conotação sexual que elas tem. Eu não sei o que vai aonde ou como as coisas se encaixam. É por isso que eu não sou boa em quebra-cabeças.

"Eu não gosto de salsichas!" Eu exclamei cobrindo meu rosto com minhas mãos, como se isso fosse fazer ou mudar algo. Oh, maravilha, agora eu pareço uma lésbica falando. Além deles pensarem que eu sou completamente louca agora eles pensam que eu não gosto de homens. Eu só sou pura! Desde quando ser pura faz de você uma lésbica? Esse mundo é tão injusto!

"Salsicha?"

"Eu não sou lésbica. Só porque eu não quero participar de uma orgia não significa que eu goste de garotas. Sinto muito que eu não seja 'experiente' e uma 'porta aberta' ou 'tenha coordenação'. Desde quando ser pura faz de você outra coisa além de ser pura? Se eu fosse um tomate seria algo além de um toamte? Bem, além de suco de tomate, sopa de tomate e molho de tomate. Essas coisas são quase a mesma coisa, certo? Quer dizer, tecnicamente eu continuo sendo um tomate."

Eu percebi que mudei completamente o assunto a julgar pela expressão confusa no rosto de James Potter. Quando comecei pensar que seria rotulada como 'aquela garota, a que tem a palavra quarentena pregada na testa e que todo mundo se mantem afastado', os Marotos riram.

"Ah Muze," James disse enquanto enxugava uma lágrima e as risadas pararam "Isso vai ser divertido."

"O que vai ser divertido?" Eu perguntei genuinamente confusa. Eu sempre sou a última a saber das coisas, mesmo quando isso envolve a minha própria vida.

James riu e olhou para mim como se eu fosse uma _daquelas _crianças. Você sabe, aquelas que comem cola e usam galhos para fazer ninhos para viver. Agora, eu posso ter até passado por um pequeno estágio de cola, mas em minha defesa eu digo que tinha gosto de leite qualhado.

"O fato de que agora você é minha namorada, pelo menos para o resto das pessoas, claro."

"E... uh – quando isso foi decidido?" Eu estava chateada com o fato de que ele queria que eu saísse com ele sem ter escolha.

"Enquanto você não estava prestando atenção"

"Sair comigo não vai te ajudar a conseguir a Lily"

"Eu sei disso, ela é incapaz de sentir ciúmes. Mas se eu não estiver namorando você eu vou parecer um completo canalha"

"Certo. Eu meio que perdi a parte em que minha opinião importava e o fato de que eu tenho minha própria vida, uma vida que não gira em torno de sua agenda."

"Então, é por isso que isso vai funcionar tão bem. Você não tem nenhum amigo."

Ai. Essa doeu. Quer dizer, claro que não me surpreende o fato de eu não ter amigos, mas quando outras pessoas dizem isso do jeito que James disse realmente dói. Ele fez parecer como se eu fosse incapaz de ter amigos, o que pode ser ou não verdade, mas quem é ele para decidir isso por mim? Eu podia sentir meus olhos queimando e as lágrimas formando e eu sabia que tinha que sair.

"Ok, é, eu estou indo agora." E sem outra palavra eu saí do quarto. Nem me incomodei de fechar a porta; só corri escada abaixo e voltei ao meu quarto o mais rápido que pude.

No dia seguinte eu me escondi na biblioteca. Eu não queria ter que lidar com pessoas me fazendo perguntas sobre o beijo e eu especialmente não queria ver nenhum dos Marotos. É por isso que eu não me envolvo com pessoas. O drama faz parte delas. Eu ia ficar lá na biblioteca, onde era quieto e as pessoas se mantém caladas.

É claro que logo que eu penso nisso uma sombra é projetada em cima do meu livro e eu escuto uma voz perguntando: "Posso sentar aqui?"

Eu olhei para cima e vi Sirius Black parado de frente para mim. Primeiro eu parei e contemplei o quão lindo ele é, especialmente sendo visto de tão perto. Depois de um momento de contemplação voltei a olhar para meu livro "Não é como se eu estivesse esperando alguém, certo?"

Sirius sorriu enquanto puxou a cadeira e sentou-se de frente para mim "James exagerou ontem. Ele se sente realmente mal pelo que disse."

"Se ele se sente tão mal então por que não é ele que está aqui pedindo desculpas? Por que ele está mandando um mensageiro pra fazer o serviço?"

"Ele não me mandou" Disse Sirius, sua voz perceptivelmente suave "Eu vim aqui porque me senti mal, você parecia tão... triste."

"Ótimo!" Eu disse fechando meu livro com força e o jogando em minha mochila. "Não basta eu não ter amigos, mas agora eu sou triste." Joguei minha mochila nos ombros, infelizmente com um pouquinho a mais de força do que planejado e o peso dela me desequilibrou. Tentei segurar o ar com as mãos enquanto caía, não conseguindo segurar em nada, eu caí de costas com um barulho abafado.

"Você está bem?" Sirius perguntou correndo para me ajudar.

Cruzei minhas mãos em cima do peito e deixei um suspiro de frustração escapar. "Não. Eu não estou bem. Eu me sinto humilhada e frustrada. Hoje de manhã eu acordei tarde para a aula e enquanto eu estava me arrumando percebi que minha pasta de dente tinha acabado. Corri para o Grande Salão para comer, mas a comida já tinha acabado. E depois porque eu me atrasei para Transfiguração, McGonagall me fez ficar um tempo depois da aula para que ela pudesse gritar comigo. Quando eu consegui descer para almoçar já tinha acabado. Depois de Poções eu vim para cá onde pensei que poderia conseguir um pouco de paz e sossego mas não, você tinha que aparecer. Agora estou com fome, humilhada e tenho certeza que machuquei meu quadril."

Alguns segundos de silêncio passaram e eu olhei novamente para Sirius. Os cantos da boca dele estavam contorcidos e seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. Ele não podia segurar mais e soltou uma gargalhada alta. Primeiro eu fiquei com raiva mas então eu percebi o quanto essa situação era ridícula e comecei a rir junto com ele até eu sentir como se fosse vomitar.

A gargalhada de Sirius começou a regredir para um sorriso quando ele me pegou pelo braço "vamos lá" Ele disse me ajudando a levantar. Eu não consegui não ficar tímida ao toque dele. Suas mãos em meu braço mandou uma onda de calor pelo meu corpo "Eu não sei o que posso fazer pelo seu quadril machucado, mas eu acho que posso te ajudar com a situação da comida."

"Ah é? Você tem um pouco de frango na sua mochila?"

"Não, mas eu tenho sobras no meu bolso traseiro."

"Sério?" Eu disse dando uma olhada no traseiro dele.

Ah. Entendi agora.

Sirius deixou escapar uma risada parecida com um latido e bagunçou meu cabelo com sua mão "Você é diferente."

Eu empurrei sua mão e cruzei meus braços em cima do peito em um gesto de provocação "Cale essa boca, cabeça de ovo, e me mostre a comida."

"Cabeça de ovo?"

"Você me escutou. Existem mais apelidos em estoque para você se não me levar até a comida."

Sirius deixou escapar novamente aquela risada-latido e começou a andar na minha frente. Eu acho que deveria segui-lo. Só vou andar um pouquinho atrás para er... dar uma olhada nas sobras.

Eu segui Sirius por alguns minutos relativamente em silêncio, ele não se sentiu incomodado pelo fato de eu não estar falando nada. Depois de alguns minutos nós paramos na frente de um grande quadro de frutas.

Sirius é imbecil? Eu disse que queria comer comida, não olhar para ela.

Espera – ele acabou de molestar a pêra?

A pêra acabou de rir?

Antes que eu pudesse questionar Sirius no porquê de ele ter molestado a fruta uma porta se abriu revelando uma cozinha com elfos correndo por lá. Quando eles perceberam que estávamos lá parados na porta, todos pararam e correram até nós.

"Ah Senhor Black, você voltou com uma amiga garota. O que Floppy pode pegar pra você?"

"Eu acho que frango e batatas está bem."

"E torta de rim."

"Ok, frango, batatas e torta de rim"

"Floppy volta em um minuto"

"Por que não sentamos?" Sirius ofereceu gesticulando em direção a uma mesa pequena com cadeiras em volta.

Nos sentamos e Sirius se inclinou na mesa para se aproximar de mim "Olha, eu sei que o que James disse provavelmente fez você se voltar contra ele, mas eu realmente acho que você deveria lhe dar uma segunda chance."

Não acredito nisso. Eu achei que tínhamos terminado de falar nisso. É por isso que Sirius estava sendo tão legal comigo? Só para ele poder me fazer reconsiderar o caso de James. Eu estou um pouco ofendida e me sinto usada para ser sincera. "Eu acho que você não entendeu. O acordo não vai acontecer."

Sirius suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira, preguiçosamente deixando o braço cair sobre seu dorso. "Você poderia me escutar por um segundo?" Eu olhei para ele fixamente por um tempo antes de decidir que nada que ele fosse me dizer pudesse ser tão ruim assim, então eu dei de ombros e ele continuou falando "O que James disse foi cruel, não vou negar mas," Sirius lambeu os lábios e franziu as sobrancelhas procurando as palavras certas para dizer. "Mas o que ele falou não era exatamente sem fundamento, era? Ressaltar isso do modo que ele disse foi cruel, mas o que ele disse não era mentira. É como... Digamos que alguém tem uma verruga enorme no rosto e alguém chegou e falou disso. Você pode até ficar com raiva da pessoa ter dito, mas não pode chamá-la de mentirosa ou acusá-la de alguma coisa."

"Eu não sei onde você quer chegar com isso" Eu estava um pouco confusa sobre como nós fomos de James jogando na minha cara que eu não tenho vida para uma pessoa qualquer com uma verruga.

"Certo" Sirius começou, mas foi interrompido por Floppy colocando a comida entre nós. Nenhum de nós tocou na comida. Eu não estava mais com vontade. "James não tem a intenção de ser cruel, exceto com Snape, mas ele não quis ferir seus sentimentos. Às vezes James simplesmente diz as coisas sem pensar."

"Ah que bom, essa é uma grande desculpa. Eu vou começar a vomitar nas pessoas e quando eles ficarem com raiva eu vou simplesmente dizer a elas que não estava pensando quando fiz aquilo. Tenho certeza que eles vão entender."

Sirius riu enquanto passou uma mão pelo cabelo. "Olha, eu não posso prometer que James não vai falar nada estúpido mas eu vou tentar ao máximo mantê-lo na linha dizendo que você concorda em ser namorada dele."

"Por que você se importa tanto?"

Sirius olhou para baixo e deu de ombros de maneira estranha por alguns segundos. Quando ele olhou de novo para mim havia intensidade e afeição em seus olhos "ele é meu irmão."

Eu suspirei e avaliei os pros e os contras. Os contras: eu poderia me envergonhar; haveria muita atenção voltada para mim; eu teria que ficar com James Potter por longos períodos de tempo; pessoas poderiam tentar falar comigo; sem mais privacidade.

Os prós: Eu aprenderia outros segredos dos Marotos, tipo esse da cozinha; eu ia estar apta a encarar Sirius quanto tempo eu quisesse. Essa poderia ser uma experiência instrutiva.

Ok, risque a última parte.

Visivelmente os contras pesavam mais que os prós mas uma vez que eu olhei para Sirius e o vi olhando para mim intensamente com aqueles olhos ardentemente cinzas, meus hormônios entraram em ação antes que eu pudesse me controlar. Eu disse "Ok, eu aceito. Eu vou ser namorada do James."

Merda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu não estou inteiramente satisfeita em como esse capítulo ficou, mas eu realmente precisava estabelecer uma fundação pro que vai acontecer e construer a relação Sirius/Avery e como eles começam, etc... Eu sei que é meio bobo, mas a comédia virá no próximo capítulo! Outra coisa: O título do capítulo é uma música de Death Cab for Cutie, "Sound of settling". Confira :)**

**N/T: Reviews? :)**


	3. Fell Down The Stairs

**Capítulo 3: Fell down the stairs**

Sábado, 2 de Outubro de 1978. 11:39.

Os lençóis da cama estão fora do meu corpo e meus olhos estão alertas e acordados, mas eu não consigo me forçar a sair da cama e começar meu dia. Nas últimas 24 horas eu estive deitada na cama imaginando como e por quê eu me meti nessa situação. Se houvesse algo que me dissesse como meu dia começaria, estou certa de que o olhar mortal que Lily me lançou nesta manhã foi um sinal claro de como as coisas seriam.

Eu comecei a ficar inquieta na cama e sabia que teria que encarar as pessoas de Hogwarts alguma hora. Eu suspirei pesadamente, joguei minhas pernas pro lado da cama e botei um pé no chão frio de madeira, me arrastando para o banheiro. Logo que eu liguei o chuveiro escutei uma batida na porta do quarto. Antes que eu pudesse alcançar a porta para deixar a pessoa entrar, ela se abriu. Lelani Michaels entrou. Eu estava confusa quando ela entrou no meu quarto, pensando que ela tinha se perdido. Lelani Michaels era uma sétimanista da Corvinal, a apanhadora do time de quadribol, e tinha uma das maiores notas da classe dela. Além de tudo isso ela era repugnantemente bonita e tinha namorado Sirius Black em seu quinto e metade do sexto ano.

Motivo este, que eu não pude de maneira alguma entender por que ela estava em meu quarto olhando para mim com um sorriso de reconhecimento.

"Sirius me mandou" Lelani disse suavemente "Eu sou Lelani Michaels" Ela completou sorrindo calorosamente para mim e esticando sua mão.

Eu olhei para a mão dela em estado de choque por alguns segundos antes de hesitantemente apertá-la "Avery Muze."

Lelani soltou minha mão depois de alguns segundos e começou a olhar pelo dormitório. "Esse é o seu lado?" Ela perguntou apontando para meu guarda-roupas bagunçado. Antes que eu pudesse dizer 'sim' ela começou a mexer nas minhas roupas.

Eu só pude assistir em silencio enquanto ela mechia nas minhas coisas, colocando-as de lado depois de uma breve avaliação. Eu não conseguia entender como ela podia tão facilmente entrar no meu quarto com tanta naturalidade e confiança. Sua atitude era tão descontraída e alegre que senti um pouco de inveja. Não havia arrogância em sua atitude, só uma vida de sucesso e beleza para apoiá-la pelo caminho.

"O chuveiro ainda está ligado" Ela lembrou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, em meu quarto?" Eu finalmente consegui desengasgar.

"Como eu disse, Sirius me mandou"

"Por que?"

Lelani levantou e arrumou sua saia "Ele comentou que você poderia aceitar uma ajuda para se arrumar."

"Claro que ele comentou" Eu disse acidamente. Eu estava um pouco ofendida que ele tenha recrutado alguém para me 'estilizar'. Eu sei que não sou bonita e que nem faço um esforço para ser, mas eu estou bem desse jeito e não pedi ajuda para me arrumar.

"Ele não quis dizer desse jeito. Você é bonitinha, mas não se esforça muito."

Eu ri quando ela disse 'você é bonitinha'. Obviamente ela estava apenas tentando me animar um pouco para que eu fosse adiante com o que quer que Sirius a tenha mandado fazer.

"Sinto muito por desperdiçar o seu tempo, mas eu não quero ajuda, eu estou bem do jeito que sou" Eu pareço uma daquelas campanhas do tipo 'se ame por quem você é',

"Fico feliz que você esteja satisfeita consigo mesma, mas todo mundo poderia se enfeitar um pouco, não? Não se preocupe. Eu não vou colocar você em um salto de dez centímetros e cobri-la de maquiagem. Confie em mim nessa. Agora vá para o chuveiro."

Lelani virou as costas para mim e continuou mechendo nas minhas coisas. Eu decidi não discutir com ela e fui pro branho, eu precisava de um banho de qualquer forma. Enquanto estava no chuveiro eu pensei no que Lelani disse, que Sirius disse que eu precisava de ajuda para me arrumar. Doeu um pouco o fato de ele pensar que eu preciso de alguém para me vestir e maquiar. Eu não sou horrível, mas também não sou nada em especial. Meu nariz é um pouco torto, o que minha mãe diz que me dá personalidade. Ela também diz que a verruga no dedo da minha tia dá personalidade, então ela não é uma fonte muito confiável.

Desliguei o chuveiro e saí de lá. Enrolei uma toalha ao redor do meu corpo e voltei para o quarto, onde Lelani estava sentada na minha cama, suas pernas cruzadas e uma expressão de tédio em seu rosto perfeito.

"Ótimo, você acabou" Ela disse levantando da minha cama e correndo até mim. "Só vou fazer um feitiço secante rápido" Ela disse antes de brandir a varinha e sacudir ao meu redor. Alguns segundos depois a água parou de escorrer pelas minhas costas e meu cabelo estava seco em meus ombros. "Eu coloquei uma roupa para você em sua cama, vou esperar lá fora enquanto você se troca."

Lelani saiu do meu dormitório e eu fui até a cama. A roupa não era tão ruim. Não era nenhuma mini saia ou couro. Em vez disse havia uma blusa vermelha com gola em 'v' e uma calça jeans. Simples, do jeito que eu gosto. Eu coloquei a roupa e de repente tomei consciência do modo que ela se abraçava ao meu corpo. Eu estava acostumada com roupas largas, nada que fosse chamar atenção. A camisa e o jeans eram colados.

Houve uma leve batida na porta e Lelani colocou a cabeça para dentro. Quando ela viu que eu já estava vestida, ela abriu a porta completamente e sorriu "Isso ficou bom."

"Onde você conseguiu essas roupas?" Eu perguntei percebendo que nenhuma dessas peças de roupa pertenciam a mim.

Lelani deu de ombros "Uma pequena loja chamada 'Armário da Lily'."

"Ah não, eu não posso usar isso" Eu disse apontando para a blusa "Lily vai me matar. Ela já me odeia. Desde que eu confundi o cabelo dela com fogo e joguei um balde de água na cabeça dela."

Lelani riu "Lily tem tantas roupas que não vai perceber. E se ela perceber eu me responsabilizo. Agora, uma última coisa antes de sairmos: maquiagem."

"Não" Eu disse severamente. Eu já havia consentido com todos os pedidos de Lelani até agora, mas maquiagem estava fora de questão. Sempre que eu vejo garotas pondo maquiagem me lembro de alguma forma de tortura.

Um dia Lily usou um batom vermelho brilhante que me fez lembrar de um palhaço.

Eu não gosto de palhaços

Na verdade, eu morro de medo deles.

O medo começou quando eu era pequena, eu era apenas uma criança na bela idade de seis quando minha mãe me levou ao circo. Eu estava feliz andando por lá, algodão doce na minha mão, quando um palhaço veio até nós. Ele se abaixou até ficar na altura dos meus olhos e me perguntou se eu queria cheirar a flor dele. Eu, sendo a ingênua criança que era fui enganada. Eu fui cheirar a flor e ele jogou água em meu rosto. Eu tinha seis anos! Como alguém jogando água no rosto de uma criança inocente pode ser engraçado? Em resposta ao ataque eu esfreguei meu algodão doce na cara do palhaço. Ele então me chutou com aqueles sapatos gigantes e eu caí bem em cima de um monte de coco de cavalo.

Nem preciso dizer que eu tenho um medo totalmente racional de palhaços, flores e água esguichada.

Lelani revirou os olhos e suspirou "Um pouquinho de brilho labial nunca matou ninguém".

"E as pessoas que são alérgicas a óleo de baleia? Eu aposto que eles não estão muito agradados com o fato de você ter descartado brilho labial como causa de morte."

"Bem, então se eu um dia passar por uma família que sofreu uma perda por causa de um brilho labial, com certeza eu pedirei desculpas." Lelani disse.

"Você tem duas opções. Opção número um: você me deixa aplicar o brilho labial, que é – para a maioria das pessoas – inofensivo. Ou você pode escolher a opção número dois: Eu seguro seu rosto entre minhas pernas, aplico o brilho labial à força e ainda coloco um feitiço para que você não consiga tirar do seu rosto. Agora," Lelani disse com um sorriso de superioridade em seu rosto enquanto ela vagarosamente tirava a tampa do brilho labial "Qual opção vai ser?"

Cinco minutos depois eu estava esfregando meus lábios na esperança de tirar a camada de brilho labial que estava neles. Eu lambi, usei as costas da minha mão, fiz de tudo mas o brilho labial não quis sair.

"Oh… Eu esqueci de dizer que isso é brilho labial reaplicável? Ele reaplica uma camada sempre que preciso, pelas próximas doze horas. Eu esqueci de dizer isso?" Lelani olhou para mim com uma expressão de falso esquecimento em seus olhos enquanto ela deu de ombros e disse inocentemente "ooops."

"Oops é uma palavra que você diz quando comete algum erro no dever de casa. Você não fala ooops quando a embalagem diz claramente 'se reaplica por doze horas'."

"Ah que seja, o que foi feito está feito. Falando em feito, eu acredito que meu trabalho aqui está completo. Eu devo dizer que fiz um bom trabalho. Por que você não se olha no espelho e confere você mesma antes de irmos lá para baixo?"

Lelani me pegou pelos ombros enquanto colocou meu corpo de frente para o espelho. Eu olhei no espelho e encarei meu reflexo. Nada realmente pareceu novo para mim. Claro que eu agora tinha roupas que me serviam, e meu cabelo não estava mais no rabo de cavalo desarrumado de sempre e eu estava usando brilho labial. Além disso o mesmo rosto pálido e entediante estava olhando para mim no espelho. Um rosto que não era bonito e nem feio, mas sim mais ou menos.

Eu via Lelani radiante atrás de mim, ela estava claramente orgulhosa de si mesma. E apesar do fato de que ela basicamente me forçou a isso, ela foi realmente legal comigo. Sem querer ferir seus sentimentos eu forcei um sorriso em meu rosto.

Essa pareceu uma resposta boa o suficiente para ela sair da minha frente "É melhor nós descermos, eles estão esperando por você."

Eu segui vagarosamente atrás dela. Tomei meu tempo enquanto descia as escadas. Eu percebi que essa seria a última vez por só Merlin sabe quanto tempo que eu não seria vista como 'A namorada de James Potter'. Daqui em diante minha vida calma se transformaria em uma mistura de travessuras e de garotas invejosas. Eu já não era 'qual o nome dela?' e sim 'A namorada de James Potter'. Com sorte eu não iria chamar muita atenção e assim que essa fase acabasse eu poderia voltar a ser a garota quieta e desastrada que sempre fui.

Quando cheguei perto do fim das escadas meu coração começou a bater rápido e eu não pude entender porque estava tão nervosa. Eu parei por um momento, fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Abri os olhos e olhei para baixo, apenas para perceber que um dos meus sapatos estava desamarrado. Eu percebi tarde demais que eu tinha pisado no fim do laço e tinha me desequilibrado, e caí os últimos degraus da escada, só para aterrissar nos pés dos Marotos.

Os Marotos e Lelani olharam para mim em um misto de confusão, divertimento, choque, e um lampejo sutil de pavor.

"Nota pessoal: investir em sapatos de Velcro." Meu comentário rendeu uma gargalhada hesitante do grupo enquanto Lelani estendeu a mão para eu pegar. Eu me arrumei e puxei minha blusa para baixo, que tinha decidido subir até meu estômago.

"Vamos" James disse virando as costas e indo até a saída. "Temos que correr ou então perderemos o almoço."

James e Sirius andavam rápido, me deixando para trás enquanto eu tentava rapidamente amarrar meus sapatos. Remus ficou para trás comigo enquanto Lelani e Peter andavam atrás de James e Sirius.

"Você está bem?" Remus perguntou uma vez que eu tinha terminado de amarrar os sapatos.

"Estou bem. Eu já caí tantas vezes na vida que eu aprendi como fazer isso sem me machucar." Verdade seja dita, eu estava mentindo, meu cotovelo estava pulsando e eu provavelmente teria uma marca monstruosa amanhã, mas eu não ia deixar Remus Lupin saber disso.

"Sinto muito que James esteja sendo tão impessoal com você. Ele sabe que o que ele disse ontem foi errado e ele nunca foi do tipo que pede desculpas, então agora ele está estranho com você e não sabe o que fazer."

"Quase todos mundo menos James me pediu desculpas pelo que James disse ontem, estou curiosa se terei que mandar mensagens por você e por Sirius para ver se falo com ele de agora em diante.

"É" Remus disse timidamente, enquanto coçava a parte de trás da cabeça "Eu não consigo realmente explicar isso, mas nós quatro nos protegemos e quando alguém faz algo errado todos nós tomamos as mágoas. É difícil de entender, eu sei."

O que ele realmente quis dizer é que é difícil para alguém como _eu_ entender. Alguém que nunca teve amigos para poder entender esse peso que eles dividem.

"Bem, no future você deve dizer a todos que eu não irei mais aceitar instruções de como me vestir e maquiar."

Remus gargalhou e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos. Nós viramos um corredor e vimos todos nos esperando fora do Grande Salão.

"Pelo que eu vejo, Lelani fez um trabalho excelente."

Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficar vermelho e olhei atentamente para o chão. Nenhum garoto nunca havia me elogiado antes e eu sei que a reação natural seria sorrir e flertar com ele, mas considerando o fato de que eu não tenho muita experiência com isso, eu optei por ficar em silêncio. Com sorte, esse momento estranho não durou muito, já que tínhamos alcançado todos os outros.

"Pronta?" James perguntou.

Eu não sei exatamente o que eu deveria estar pronta para fazer mas eu afirmei com a cabeça e James passou um braço ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou para perto dele. Meu coração estava batendo como as asas de um beija-flor. Eu não estava preparada, nem esperando um contato tão próximo de imediato. O que aconteceu com cavalheirismo e facilitaçãodas coisas?

"O que quer que você faça, não escute os sussurros."

Eu olhei para James e ele me deu o que eu achei que fosse um sorriso encorajador antes de me guiar até o Grande Salão. Quase imediatamente após nossa entrada a atenção das pessoas estava voltada para nós. Primeiro havia confusão e então como James continuou a me guiar pelo Salão com seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, havia choque seguido de cochichos. E apesar do aviso de James eu não pude evitar escutar o que eles diziam.

"Então é verdade, ele está saindo com ela."

"Ouvi dizer que ele pegou Lily com outro cara e está apenas a usando como vingança"

"Eu achei que tinha chance!"

O último comentário foi logo seguido por uma garota saindo correndo do Grande Salão com lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto.

Um pouco melodramático demais, se quer saber minha opinião.

James então me guiou para a mesa da Grifinória e nós todos sentamos. Houve um silêncio estranho enquanto nos servíamos de comida.

Oh Deus.

Eu não me saio bem em silêncio estranho. Eu sempre digo alguma coisa idiota.

"Vocês sabiam que cocô de hipogrifo não é apenas um excelente adubo, mas também é usado como um dos principais ingredientes em máscaras faciais?"

Tipo isso.

Como esperado todo mundo me deu aquele olhar estranho com sobrancelhas levantadas e uma expressão que podia ser lida facilmente, 'ela está sendo medicada, e se não estiver, alguém por favor prescreva algo agora'.

"Eu acho que me lembro de ter escutado isso uma vez em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas" Sirius disse em uma tentativa de disfarçar a situação esquisita em que eu me meti "Ah outra coisa, Avery, por favor nos diga o que você acha de Quadribol."

Eu imediatamente me aprumei, já que o tópico Quadribol foi mencionado. Eu amo Quadribol; eu nunca perdi um jogo desde que vim para Hogwarts. Eu sei tudo sobre o esporte, os prós e os contras. O que eu mais amo nesses jogos é que não importa o que ou quem eu sou, quando eu estou nos jogos eu meio que me sinto uma parte da escola. Ninguém liga que eu seja Avery Muze, rejeitada social. Tudo o que ele vêem é outra fã torcendo pelo time.

Apesar do meu entusiasmo pelo esporte e a animação que eu tenho ao falar sobre isso...

... A única coisa que eu consegui dizer foi "Paus e bolas."

Falar que o resto do almoço seguiu-se horrivelmente errado seria uma declaração. Depois do meu comentário sobre 'paus e bolas' os Marotos decidiram me deixar fora da conversa, uma decisão da qual eu não os culpo por escolher. Eu pensei que se eu comesse em silencio e mantesse minhas idéias para mim mesma, eu poderia me redimir.

Não tenho tanta sorte.

Os Marotos estavam falando sobre travessuras e eu estava comendo um biscoito. Eu acho que mordi um pouco mais do que pude mastigar e acabei me engasgando. Eu tive um acesso de tosse e comecei a cuspir farelos de biscoitos no rosto de Sirius. Ele não disse nada, mas perceptivelmente se moveu para longe de mim. Eu empurrei meu prato, dando a entender que tinha terminar, e dei o fora de lá. Fui para o único lugar que pude pensar: a biblioteca.

Eu andei rapidamente para o fundo da biblioteca e encontrei um lugarzinho escuro, um lugar onde as pessoas não seriam capazes de me encontrar. Eu pressionei minhas costas contra a parede e afundei no chão, trazendo meus joelhos até meu peito e descansando a testa neles.

Eu desisto. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não consegui sobreviver um dia sequer e já passei por mais humilhação que uma pessoa pode agüentar em uma vida. Se essa é a introdução das coisas que estão por vir, estou fora. Vou dizer a James que não posso fazer isso e ele pode encontrar outra pessoa que vai estar louca para fazer isso. Existem várias garotas que matariam para ser a namorada de James Potter, então por que teve que ser eu?

O som do assoalho rangendo interrompeu meus pensamentos, eu levantei minha cabeça e imediatamente saquei minha varinha dizendo 'lumos'. A luz era forte e isso me cegou momentaneamente. Quando meus olhos se ajustaram à luz eu vi Sirius Black parado na minha frente, de novo, na biblioteca.

"Eu não estou com humor o suficiente para ouvir você me convencer a voltar pro James" Eu disse acidamente.

"Eu sei" Sirius disse em uma voz suave enquanto se aproximava de mim "Eu só queria te dar isto" Ele procurou algo dentro de sua jaqueta e de lá tirou um livro que me entregou. Eu engoli em seco quando li a capa: _Quadribol 101._ "Eu achei que talvez você estivesse interessada em ler isto."

Eu virei as páginas do livro com tristeza e com o canto do olho pude ver Sirius sentando ao meu lado.

"Obrigada" Eu disse sem entusiasmo antes de fechar o livro e colocá-lo no chão.

"Espera" Sirius disse pegando o livro e virando até a última página. "Eu não quero que você perca a melhor parte."

Ele me entregou o livro e eu direcionei a luz da varinha para ele. Em uma página em branco havia um esquema de Quadribol desenhada à mão por Sirius. Eu olhei para ele e seu sorriso estava tão orgulhoso e amável que eu não pude evitar de sorrir também.

"Isso provavelmente não faz sentido nenhum para você agora, mas se você ler o livro fará."

Eu olhei para o livro novamente e estudei o esquema que ele tinha desenhado. "Isso nunca daria certo" Eu disse depois de alguns momentos.

Sirius riu, "Ah é, você já é uma profissional depois de dar apenas uma olhada pelas páginas? Ok então, vamos ouvi-la."

O encarei hesitantemente; eu não queria ofendê-lo ao corrigir o seu jogo.

"Vai lá, me fala o que tem de errado nisso."

Eu passei a língua pelos lábios e respirei fundo "bem, a colocação dos seus batedores está toda errada para começar. É uma boa idéia manter um batedor perto do goleiro, mas não no posto dele. Um: está distraindo o goleiro, e dois: o batedor está em campo livre. Eu acho que se você movesse ele para cá" Eu sei minha varinha para mostrar a direção do batedor "perto das arquibancadas, exatamente oposto ao goleiro, ele será mais eficiente. Já manter o segundo batedor no meio é uma boa posição."

"Quanto aos artilheiros, o conceito geral que você tem é bom, mas ao invés de fazer os artilheiros voarem acima dos batedores você devia fazê-los voar embaixo. Então o batedor teria mais liberdade e terreno para se movimentar, e não se preocupar com alguém se machucando acima da cabeça dele." Eu parei de falar e olhei para Sirius. Suas sobrancelhas estava franzidas e ele parecia um pouco agitado enquanto olhava para o esquema.

"Posso pegar isso de volta por um segundo" Sirius disse pegando o livro de minhas mãos, depois apanhou uma pena de seu bolso. Ele escreveu no livro rapidamente por algum tempo, seu rosto quase tocando o pergaminho. Quando ele terminou, afastou o livro de seu rosto e olhou para mim novamente.

"Isso é brilhante!" Ele exclamou embaixo da respiração. Eu não pude evitar que um sorriso enome aparecesse em meu rosto quando ele olhou para mim animado "Eu pensei que você não soubesse nada de Quadribol. Por que não nos contou no almoço? Você certamente sabe mais do que 'paus e bolas'."

Eu sorri e dei de ombros "Eu estava nervosa e quando eu fico nervosa nada acaba bem" Eu não acredito que acabei de dizer isso para ele. Eu nunca me abro assim para as pessoas, ou admito por quê eu faço as coisas que faço.

"Não precisa ficar nervosa perto de nós" Sirius disse gentilmente "Nós não somos tão assustadores quanto parecemos. Se você pensar nisso, somos praticamente a mesma coisa: estamos na mesma série, temos as mesmas aulas, os mesmos professores, mesmos colegas de classe. Apesar de algumas diferenças aqui e ali..."

É, tipo o fato de que todos te amam e até ontem ninguém sabia que eu existia.

"Vamos" Sirius disse me dando seu braço e levantando "Temos que mostrar para James esse novo esquema. E eu vou insistir para que chamemos ele de paus e bolas."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: O título do capítulo é de Tilly and the Wall: Fell down the stairs.**

**N/T: E então? O que me dizem dessa história? Reviews? :)**


	4. Uprising

**Capítulo 4: Uprising**

Domingo, 3 de Outubro de 1978. 4:34 p.m.

Dessa vez eu estava sentada na biblioteca por escolha, e não porque me escondi aqui por causa de alguma interação vergonhosa com os Marotos. Eu estava tão entretida com o furacão chamado Marotos que negligenciei meus deveres de casa e estava agora tentando terminar uma redação de dez centímetros para a aula de Poções de amanhã.

Descansei a pena em cima da mesa por um momento e estiquei minha mão para ela parar de formigar. Imediatamente senti alguém se aproximando e olhei para trás para ver James vindo até mim. Ele sorriu de maneira hesitante antes de ocupar um lugar na minha mesa.

"Sirius me disse que você estaria aqui" Ele disse sem me encarar, optando por olhar a biblioteca.

"Ah é, só porque eu agora estou andando com você não significa que meu dever de casa desapareceu" Eu tentei fazer meu comentário parecer suave mas saiu rápido o que deixou a situação ainda mais estranha.

"Aquele esquema que você ajudou Sirius a fazer será usada no próximo jogo.

"Excelente. Será chamado 'paus e bolas' como prometido?"

James sorriu e acenou com a cabeça "Claro, eu não pensaria em nenhum nome mais apropriado."

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e James parecia desconfortável, até que se reajustou na cadeira e se inclinou para perto de mim "Olha, eu sei que não fui a pessoa mais agradável nesses últimos dias. É só que isso não era o que eu tinha planejado pra mim e esse foi um daqueles momentos em que eu agi sem pensar de novo. E eu não tenho nada contra você, eu só não via isso acontecendo comigo. Então... O que eu estou tentando dizer é que sinto muito."

"Tudo bem." Eu disse aliviada em finalmente escutar um pedido de desculpas de James e não de seus amigos "Devo ser a pessoa mais estranha que existe no mundo, então duvido que eu tenha ajudado em alguma coisa."

"Você realmente tende a cair muito. Eu estava falando com os garotos que precisamos conseguir uma armadura para você."

Eu ri e me surpreendi, depois que o momento estranho passou até que era fácil falar com James. Era minha primeira interação real com um garoto que não envolveu eu falando algo completamente constrangedor.

Avery, não estrague isso.

"Bom, sabe o que o homem de lata sempre diz: se ao menos eu tivesse um coração."

James me deu um olhar em branco já que não conhecia minha referencia trouxa. "Certo" ele disse se levantando e me dando um olhar esquisito. "Bom, o jantar está começando agora, você vem?"

Eu suspirei e olhei para meu trabalho de poções, que ainda não estava nem pela metade "Eu duvido que seja capaz de ir, eu estou levando anos para terminar esse trabalho e ele não está nem perto de estar completo."

"Avery" James disse em uma voz astuta que dizia que havia uma idéia em sua cabeça "Você tem muito a aprender" James colocou a mão em meu dever e o puxou para ele. "Uma vez que você se associa com os Marotos e entra em nosso círculo, coisinhas bobas como dever de casa não importam mais. Deixe-me cuidar disso, e não preocupe essa sua cabecinha propensa a acidentes." E com um último tapinha condescendente James rumou para a saída, e logo depois eu o segui.

Quando chegamos ao Grande Salão James pegou minha mão e fizemos nosso caminho até o resto dos Marotos. Sussurros ainda eram escutados pelo lugar enquanto James e eu entrávamos, mas a novidade de nosso novo 'romance' já havia morrido e as garotas pararam de chorar.

"Peter, eu tenho negócios muito importantes. Leve isto para a Pedra da Lua. Diga a ela que preciso disso até amanhã de manhã." James entregou meu pergaminho para Peter e ele o aceitou com apenas um aceno de cabeça antes de colocá-lo em sua mochila.

"Quem é Pedra da Lua?" Eu perguntei não gostando do fato de que havia um outro apelido no grupo que eu não conhecia.

"Isso, minha querida, é algo que saberemos para sempre e você não" James disse cutucando meu nariz de leve.

Eu tirei a mão dele do meu nariz e me dei conta, em choque, que eu tinha acabado de afastar o dedo de James Potter. Eu estava interagindo com um garoto e feito piadas com ele. Eu não disse nada estranho ou alheio.

"Er… Pontas, eu acho que você deflagrou alguma coisa em Muze. Ela tem um lutador escondido dentro dela." Sirius disse com um sorriso perverso enquanto olhava para mim com divertimento brilhando em seus olhos.

Em toda a minha maturidade mostrei a língua para Sirius e cruzei os braços em cima do peito. Ser irritante pode ser legal, especialmente com pessoas que acham isso divertido.

O jantar continuou e passou sem demora. Consegui comer toda a minha comida sem cuspir em ninguém, e quase não disse nada vergonhoso. Ou estava tendo um dia de sorte, ou eu estava começando a me acostumar e a me sentir confortável perto das pessoas. Ter amigos não é tão mal ou assustador como achei que seria. Sei que isso não vai durar então não vou me prender, mas talvez depois eu deva começar a falar com as pessoas e ser mais aberta, porque apesar do fato de ser socialmente esquisita ainda posso de alguma forma interagir com as outras pessoas.

"Avery, você vai ao jogo na Quinta?" Sirius perguntou quando saímos do Grande Salão.

"Claro." Eu disse pensando no meu lugar atrás da arquibancada.

"É melhor vermos você na primeira fileira. Como minha namorada você deve usar meu sweater e torcer por mim. E depois, claro, tem a festa de comemoração."

"Presumindo que vocês ganhem."

"Avery" James disse parando e olhando profundamente em meus olhos "Nós não vamos perder e é melhor você mudar essa atitude, porque não queremos pessimistas acabando com nossas boas vibrações. Então, como eu dizia, você deve vir à festa na sala precisa. O traje é semi formal."

Enquanto os Marotos continuaram andando, pensei comigo mesma: O que diabos 'semi formal' significa?

No dia seguinte eu dormi demais e tive que correr para me arrumar. Estava colocando meus sapatos enquanto descia as escadas. Já estava amarrando meu sapato direito quando perdi o equilíbrio e caí da escada. No fim dos degraus me encontrei com a figura já familiar dos Marotos. Eles sorriram para mim com um divertimento não-surpreso, enquanto eu deitei em minhas costas e pude ver seus narizes.

"Teve uma boa viajem?" James caçoou enquanto me levantava.

"Vejo você na próxima queda" Sirius se juntou a ele.

"Há há. Hilário. Na verdade eu acho que cair das escadas é mais econômico em matéria de tempo do que simplesmente descer degrau por degrau."

"Você está salvando o tempo muito rápido, meu amor." James disse puxando de seu bolso um pedaço de pergaminho. "Aqui está seu trabalho, terminado e com onze centímetros. Um O garantido."

"Obrigado, meu biscoitinho de açúcar" Eu disse em uma vozinha de bebê antes de arrancar o pergaminho da mão de James e correr para a aula de Poções.

Eu cheguei à aula assim que o sinal tocou; ocupei meu lugar de sempre mas notei que Rex estava ausente. Rezei a Merlin que ele estivesse somente atrasado e a qualquer minuto ele entrasse na sala de aula e se sentasse perto de mim para que eu não fosse aquela perdedora sentada sozinha sem um parceiro de poções.

"Se acalmem, se acalmem, a aula está começando. Por favor venham até a frente da classe e coloquem seus deveres de casa em minha mesa e no quadro vocês verão as instruções para a próxima poção que vocês vão preparar. A poção é um Elixir para induzir euforia. Se você tomar isto terá uma sensação irracional de felicidade. Tomem cuidado, essa poção é difícil de fazer."

As pessoas correram para a mesa de Slughorn e deixaram seus trabalhos. Enquanto eu ia até lá ficava olhando por cima de meus ombros para ver se Rex havia aparecido.

Ele não havia.

Eu juro que é melhor que a desculpa dele seja ter se perdido em um covil de trasgos ou ter sido comido vivo por um hipogrifo.

"Ah Srta. Muze, eu tenho algumas novidades para você. Seu parceiro, o Sr. Mulvaney, infelizmente foi infectado com Varíola de Dragão e não estará retornando este ano. Pobre rapaz. De qualquer forma você terá um novo parceiro. O parceiro de Nial Melbe abandonou a aula no começo deste ano e você estará trabalhando com ele."

Por favor Terra, apenas se abra e me engula inteira. Não dá pra eu fazer isso. Por que minha vida tem que mudar de tantas formas em apenas uma semana? O que o mundo está tentando me dizer? Eu vou morrer logo? Será que o mundo está me mandando sinais como 'viva sua vida agora'? Eu não quero morrer! Eu não quero morrer com as pessoas pensando que eu sou uma lésbica sem aptidões sociais que é conhecida por gritar coisas alheias como 'Eu uma vez me engasguei com um pedaço de chiclete e quando eu cuspi tinha o formato de um nabo'.

"Oi" Nial disse quando eu cheguei perto dele e me sentei.

Eu olhei para ele e em minha cabeça eu tentei dizer 'oi' mas ao invés soou como 'glurgh'. Para me salvar da humilhação Nial deixou escapar uma risada.

"Você está namorando James Potter, certo?" Eu assenti, com medo de que se abrisse minha boca algo constrangedor saísse "Eu vi você dois pela sala comunal. Estou na Grifinória também; mas eu sou apenas do sexto ano. Um sextanista acima da média que não pode realmente pensar que a namorada de James Potter me conheça."

Ele sorriu. Ele era bonitinho. Não do tipo de cara que você ficaria louca pra conhecer. Mas ele tinha um sorriso legal e mãos adoráveis, eu notei enquanto ele cortava os ingredientes.

"Bem, já que parece que você não fala, vamos apenas esperar que você não morda."

"Eu sou uma piranha" Eu disse mostrando meus dentes.

Oh Merlin, o que diabos eu acabei de fazer? Eu realmente fingi ser uma piranha?

"Você é um ser estranho" Nial comentou. Mas ao invés de ele dizer como se estivesse me julgando ou tirando sarro de mim, era humilde e até divertido.

"Eu sou Avery" Eu finalmente consegui cuspir isso. Bom começo, apesar de eu ter certeza de que ele já saiba meu nome. Mas uma simples apresentação já é algo.

Nial sorriu para mim de forma calorosa, sem nada escondido por trás de seu sorriso além de conhecimento de quem eu era. "Então Avery, no seu tempo livre quando você não está segurando o título glorioso de ser A Namorada de James Potter, o que você faz?"

Eu cheguei à conclusão de que 'sou uma completa solitária sem amigos de verdade, além do meu gato e de meus livros' não era uma boa resposta e decidi tentar fazer uma piada "Em meu tempo livre eu realmente adoro fazer poções que eu provavelmente nunca vou usar em minha futura carreira."

Nial deixou escapar uma gargalhada baixa "E o que você planeja fazer quando se formar esse ano?"

"Eu quero escrever pro Profeta Diário. Quero criar uma seção sobre música pro jornal e escrever sobre bandas."

Nial estava interessado no que eu planejava fazer depois de Hogwarts e me perguntou sobre o ramo, que tipo de musica eu gosto e como eu planejo começar essa nova seção no Profeta Diário. Antes que eu pudesse perceber o sinal tocou sinalizando que a aula havia acabado. Eu estava surpresa em como nossa interação se passou sem uma catástrofe sequer. Nós conseguimos conversar e fazer uma poção ao mesmo tempo. Eu não me envergonhei completamente e tenho certeza que não demonstrei nenhuma aparência lésbica, como eu sempre demonstro.

Eu estou agradavelmente surpresa com Nial

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Obrigada pelos Reviews!**


	5. Alter the Ending

**Capítulo 5: Alter the Ending**

Quinta-feira, 7 de Outubro de 1978 11:34

O salão comunal estava quieto quando me sentei perto da lareira para ler meu livro. Hoje era a primeira partida de Quadribol do ano, e a excitação do primeiro jogo Grifinória VS. Corvinal fazia as pessoas correrem pela escola em um frenesi louco. Os últimos dias tinham sido bem ocupados, cheios de pegadinhas dos Marotos e passagens secretas. Terça-feira à noite eles me mostraram uma passagem secreta para Dedos-de-mel, e mesmo essa descoberta sendo fantástica eu não percebi que o trajeto demoraria quase quatro horas e que meu dever de casa havia sido negligenciado. James, novamente, disse que a pessoa misteriosa Pedra da Lua faria e como da última vez o dever de casa foi feito a tempo para um O. Por mais que eu perturbasse os Marotos, nenhum deles queria me contar quem era Pedra da Lua.

Hoje e estava em um dos meus raros momentos de solidão e estava aproveitando-o da melhor forma possível lendo meu livro e fazendo carinho em meu gato também negligenciado, Flint. Por volta de meio dia minha solidão foi quebrada pelo sempre barulhento e curioso Sirius.

"Você não deveria estar se preparando para a partida de Quadribol?" Eu perguntei quando Sirius ocupou o lugar ao meu lado no sofá.

"Eu tento não pensar muito nisso, senão eu fico louco e entro em pânico." Sirius disse com um leve balançar de ombros e começou a fazer carinho em Flint. A idéia de Sirius alguma vez pirar era quase inimaginável "Esse é seu gato?" Ele perguntou enquanto pegava Flint em seu colo.

"Sim. Melhor você ser legal com ele, ou ele arranhará sua cara."

Sirius sorriu e coçou o queixo de Flint "Qual o nome dele?"

"Flint, igual ao vocalista da minha banda favorita."

"Você gosta dos Fantasmas Gritantes?" Sirius perguntou, me olhando nos olhos com intensidade. "Se você me disser que gosta eu serei seu melhor amigo pro resto da vida."

"E se eu disser que não?"

"Então eu terei que bani-la para um mundo cheio de bosta de trasgo."

"Ah bem… eu não iria querer ver isso então sim, sim eu gusto dos Fantasmas Gritantes."

"Se James não tivesse te beijado aquele dia eu nunca teria conhecido algum outro fã dos Fantasmas."

"Eu ainda estou chateada com aquele beijo."

"E por que?"

Oh merda, ficar falando sem pensar...

Eu podia me sentir ficando vermelha com a simples menção do fato de que eu nunca havia sido beijada antes. Entretanto, não seria uma grande surpresa para ninguém eu nunca ter sido beijada. Uma vez eu fui assediada por um Duende porque eu fui fazer um depósito e ele disse que nunca tinha visto um galeão tão bonito antes. Eu pirei e chutei o nariz do duende antes de sair correndo do Gringotts.

"Foi muito intrusivo e... molhado."

"Ah fala sério Muze, me diga realmente por que aquele beijo te deixou tão perturbada. É por que você queria que eu te beijasse?" Sirius sorriu de um modo malicioso com as sobrancelhas erguidas

"Não!" Eu disse um pouco alto demais "Quer dizer, não. A verdade é que eu nunca havia sido beijada antes. Eu sempre achei que seria, bem... mais incrível."

"É só um beijo, o que você esperava?"

"Eu sempre quis que fosse algo muito bom. O tipo de beijo que fosse significar algo para mim. Eu quero que a pessoa que eu esteja beijando seja alguém que eu nunca esqueça, uma pessoa que não consiga tirar da cabeça. Eu quero ser surpreendida; eu quero ficar na ponta dos pés. Eu quero que esse beijo signifique tanto que quando ele acontecer eu não vá querer parar para recuperar o ar. Quando nossos lábios se tocarem eu quero que minha respiração pare."

"Parece que você está vivendo em um conto de fadas."

Eu engoli em seco com aquele comentário "Mas eu me sinto em um conto de fadas. Meu pai é um bruxo, mas minha mãe é trouxa. Meu pai desistiu do mundo mágico por ela para que eles pudessem viver uma vida normal. Então eu não sabia de mágica até crescer um pouco mais. Tudo o que eu sabia era o que eu lia em histórias cheias de princesas, príncipes e castelos. E agora olhe para mim, eu estou cercada de mágica e eu moro em um castelo. Só nos contos de fadas todo mundo vive feliz para sempre e tudo o que estamos vivendo agora é feliz. E se eu posso ter um castelo e fazer mágica então isso significa que eu posso experimentar momentos de contos de fadas. Então meu primeiro beijo pode ser um conto de fadas. "

"Desculpe criança, mas a vida não é um conto de fadas. Você pode ter o castelo e poderes mas isso não faz de você uma princesa. Como você disse, nós apenas nos concentramos em ser felizes agora. Esperar tanto de um simples beijo só vai fazer você se decepcionar. É por isso que você não deve esperar, sem querer ser irônico, uma vida mágica."

"E quem deixou seu coração tão frio?"

"Avery, sem querer ofender, mas eu não tenho uma vagina e não vou falar sobre meus sentimentos."

Grifinória ganhou.

Não apenas a Grifinória ganhou mas eles conseguiram oito gols com a minha estratégia, MINHA ESTRATÉGIA. E eu não fico tão feliz e animada desse jeito desde que a alergia na minha coxa desapareceu. Eu me sinto com uma mãe orgulhosa vendo o time ganhar sabendo que eu contribuí com algo.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava cheia de pessoas falando sobre o jogo e acenando as mãos para os jogadores. Como de costume havia uma multidão cercando James, Sirius e Peter. Aqueles três eram inquestionavelmente os melhores jogadores do time. James tinha ótimos reflexos, o que fazia dele um dos melhores apanhadores que Hogwarts já teve. Sirius não tinha medo de nada e fez algumas das melhores e mais perigosas defesas, que quase o derrubaram da vassoura. E Peter era pequeno, mas poderoso quando bastão era colocado em suas mãos. Remus era o único do grupo que não jogava Quadribol, então ele se sentou comigo nas arquibancadas e torcemos juntos pelo time.

"Não podemos levar todo o crédito" James disse alto, fazendo com que as pessoas na sala se acalmassem e dessem toda a atenção a ele "Nossa nova estratégia foi criada pelo meu amor, Avery. Avery venha até aqui!"

Oh Deus não, não uma multidão! Eu pude sentir os olhares questionadores de todo mundo me seguindo até eu chegar perto de James e subir na mesa em que ele estava em pé, para fazer esse anuncio.

"Todo mundo, aplausos para Avery. A melhor coisa que aconteceu para o time de Quadribol!"

Um som alto de aplausos explodiu pela sala e eu pude sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho com toda essa atenção. Eu me mexi para descer da mesa e tentar me esconder em meu quarto até a festa que aconteceria mais tarde naquela noite, mas James me parou pegando meu braço e me puxando de volta para cima. Um coro de 'beija, beija, beija' começou a ser cantado na sala e antes que eu me desse conta, meus lábios foram violados novamente por James Potter.

Quando o beijo acabou James se voltou para a multidão animada e anunciou "Festa na sala precisa em uma hora, apenas sexto e sétimo ano!"

James pulou da mesa e eu o segui. A sala comunal estava começando a se esvaziar enquanto alunos animados do sexto e sétimo ano subiam as escadas para se preparar para a festa da vitória.

"Precisamos arrumar a festa, mas Sirius vai voltar para te buscar em mais ou menos uma hora, te vejo depois _abóbora_" James piscou maliciosamente para mim antes de deixar a sala comunal.

Eu suspirei e esfreguei minha boca com as costas da minha mão, tentando tirar o gosto forte de James dos meus lábios. Quando fui para meu quarto Lily e Heather estavam se preparando para a festa, Lily parecia perturbada enquanto atacava seu cabelo com uma escova. Nenhuma delas perceberam minha entrada, então segui até minha cama. Enquanto eu mechia em meu guarda-roupa ainda não tinha idéia do que vestir em uma festa semi-formal. Olhei para Lily e Heather para ver o que eles vestiam e as duas usavam saias. Considerando que a única saia que eu tenho é a do uniforme da escola, continuei sem saber o que vestir.

Eventualmente eu vesti uma blusa preta com gola em 'v' e um short jeans. Peguei o gloss de 12 horas de duração e passei um pouco sobre meus lábios. Se meu visual não estivesse formal o suficiente pelo menos os meus lábios iriam compensar pelas falhas de minhas vestes. Bom, eu espero que isso funcione desse jeito.

Eu ainda tinha alguns minutos antes que Sirius viesse me buscar então sentei em minha cama e li um livro. Percebi que Lily estava sendo particularmente fria comigo desde que entrei no quarto. Eu vi que ela estava me encarando algumas vezes e quanto fui até o banheiro, ela passou por mim e bateu seu ombro contra o meu. Pelo menos eu acho que essa era a intenção dela...

Eu sou alguns centímetro maior que ela e ao invés de acertar meu ombro ela bateu em meu peito, o que foi bem doloroso. Ela tem ombros realmente ossudos.

Quando chegou a hora de encontrar com Sirius eu fui até a sala comunal onde ele já estava esperando. Ele sorriu assim que me viu e me olhou de cima a baixo, o que me fez corar. Então percebi que ele provavelmente só estava me olhando de cima a baixo para se assegurar de que meus sapatos estavam amarrados ou algo do tipo.

"Pronta?" Sirius perguntou assim que o alcancei.

Eu balancei a cabeça "Acho que sim. Eu tenho que falar com pessoas?"

Sirius riu, prendeu seu braço ao meu e me guiou para fora da sala comunal. "Você bebe?"

"Claro que sim. Suco de abóbora é o meu favorite."

Sirius riu novamente e sua gargalhada alta ecoou pelo corredor vazio. "Não, eu quis dizer beber álcool."

"Oh" Respondi com vergonha, abaixando a cabeça para esconder o fato de que meu rosto estava em um tom violento de vermelho. "Eu tomei alguns goles do vinho da minha mãe, se isso conta."

"Eu deixo isso contar, só para você. Eu só estou perguntando porque vai haver bebida nessa festa e estou me perguntando se terei que ficar de olho em você."

"Bebendo ou não você provavelmente vai ter que ficar de olho em mim. Se você ainda não percebeu eu sou uma espécie de atração para os acidentes."

"Esse fato foi trazido à minha atenção" Sirius então parou e ficou de frente para uma parede, mas alguns segundos depois uma porta se formou. Sirius sorriu abrindo a porta e me levando para dentro.

Eu me surpreendi ao entrar na sala. Havia pelo menos cinqüenta pessoas lá dentro. A sala em si era incrível. As paredes eram vermelhas e douradas com pomos e balaços voando no teto, fora do alcance para evitar acidentes. Havia musica tocando no fundo, mas isso era quase imperceptível com o barulho das vozes.

Uma bandeja flutuante parou na nossa frente. Alguns copos de vidro estavam cheios com um liquido vermelho e brilhante.

"Excelente" Sirius disse, pegando um copo e o esvaziando com um gole. Ele fez uma careta suavemente enquanto o liquido descia em sua garganta. "Não me deixe beber muito desse" Sirius disse balançando o copo em frente ao meu rosto. "Whisky de fogo vai direto para minha cabeça e eu acabado fazendo escolhas inoportunas. Você vê aquela garota ali?"

Sirius apontou para uma menina no canto. Ela tinha o cabelo assanhado e batom que estava mais em seus dentes do que em seus lábios. Ela percebeu que Sirius olhava para ela e acenou esperançosamente. Sirius imediatamente parou de apontar e olhou para mim.

"É isso que acontece quando eu bebo muito whisky de fogo. Já que você é nova nisso aqui eu tenho que prestar atenção para você ficar longe de um desses, é apenas para profissionais." Sirius piscou enquanto me guiou para outra bandeja cheia de bebidas "Aqui, beba isto. É Rum de uva vermelha."

Eu bebi um gole da bebida e primeiro era doce, mas depois ficava com um gosto amargo. Não era tão ruim, então eu tomei outro gole "Tem um gosto bom, mas beba muito disso e vai acabar com a cabeça em uma privada."

"Você é o que? Meu guru das bebidas?"

Sirius gargalhou, colocou sua mão em minhas costas e me guiou até o resto dos Marotos. Era provavelmente pelo álcool em mim, mas a mão de Sirius em minhas costas fez com que arrepios corressem pelo meu corpo.

"Muze!" James disse em uma voz muito animada quando me aproximei deles. Ele colocou seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros e me puxou para perto "Fico feliz que você tenha se juntado a nós."

"James já tomou muitos drinks comemorativos" Sirius sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Ahh, e veja quem chegou" James falou olhando para a entrada "Srta. Nariz-empinado-Evans."

"Fique calmo Prongs!" Remus avisou "Lembra do que aconteceu da última vez? Você acordou sem calças e com um olho roxo."

"Obrigado por lembrar" James disse em uma reverência dramática, derramando sua bebida em seus sapatos no processo. Me livrei de seu abraço quando ele se abaixou e corri até Sirius.

"Talvez você deva colocar uma coleira em Potter hoje." Lily Evans disse desdenhosamente quando passou por nós "Não queremos que o precioso Potter acabe com um olho roxo novamente." Um sorrisinho desdenhoso se formou em seus lábios como se fosse ela quem tivesse lhe dado o olho roxo.

Na verdade, isso faria bastante sentido!

Quando Lily foi embora eu a vi pegar dois copos de whisky de fogo e beber os dois em um gole.

Essa noite seria interessante...

Duas horas e muitas doses de whisky de fogo e rum de uva vermelha depois e a atmosfera estava diferente. A musica estava mais alta e as pessoas haviam começado a dançar. Muitos estavam perceptivelmente bêbados e a maioria mais amigável. Eu estava, o que Sirius chamava de 'mais ou menos bêbada' depois de mais 4 doses de rum.

Eu estava parada ao lado de James e havia um grande grupo ao nosso redor enquanto ele encenava alguns dos melhores momentos do jogo de hoje.

Remus, Sirius e Pedro estavam rindo de algo a alguns metros de distância, tomando algumas doses de whisky de fogo.

Olhei ao meu redor e ri das pessoas alegremente até notar que Lily estava me encarando. Não, me encarando com puro ódio. Ela engoliu outra dose de whisky de fogo e veio até mim.

Isso não ia acabar bem.

"Oi Lily" Eu disse quando ela chegou até mim.

"Eu tenho algo para te dizer." A voz de Lily soava irritada mas também um pouco trêmula e não muito coerente. "Eu nunca pensei que você se transformaria nisso."

"Nisso o que?"

"Em uma vagabunda."

Fui imediatamente atingida pelo comentário dela e não pude entender de onde aquilo estava vindo. Além de dois beijos em frente de uma multidão eu nunca havia feito nada com um cara e nem nunca dei a entender que fazia...

"Você não sabe do que está falando. Lily, você está bêbada e provavelmente deveria sair daqui."

Lily colocou suas mãos nos quadris e balançou a cabeça desafiadoramente, demonstrando que ela não sairia e ninguém diria a ela o que fazer. "Você está obviamente irritada por que deus sabe que não é a sua personalidade que está mantendo Potter por perto."

Eu pude sentir um calor intenso dentro de mim. Eu quase nunca ficava com raiva; nunca tive um motivo para ficar com raiva. Eu não estava com vontade de chorar ou gritar, só sentia vontade de bater na Lily. Essa era a primeira vez que sentia vontade de ferir alguém fisicamente. Pude sentir meu punho se fechando mas antes que algo mais pudesse acontecer, Sirius e James interviram.

"Peça desculpas a Avery" Sirius disse em uma voz que não pude reconhecer. Era sombia, quase sem emoções quando ele trincou os dentes. Seus olhos ficaram duros e seu corpo tenso.

"Não vejo nada errado no que disse" Lily cruzou os braços em cima do peito e deu a Sirius um olhar que dizia 'me faça'.

"Ah é? E que tal se eu te chamar de puta e ver qual é a sua reação?"

"Sirius, para" James interveio "Lily, é melhor você voltar para onde Heather está."

"Como se eu fosse te escutar, Potter. Você me dá nojo estando com _ela_."

Lily então saiu da sala com raiva. James me lançou um olhar de simpatia antes de ir atrás dela.

"Sinto muito por isso" Sirius disse suavemente. Seu momento de tensão já tinha passado "Lily fica louca quando bebe. Ela sempre pega briga com as pessoas quando está bêbada, não leve para o lado pessoal."

"Certo" Respondi suavemente, era difícil não levar o que ela disse pro lado pessoal. Isso me fez pensar se outras pessoas se sentem desse jeito também. Se fosse eles também pensaria assim. Eu nunca me socializei e pelo que as pessoas sabem não tenho personalidade, então o que James estaria fazendo comigo?

"Eu acho que precisamos te embebedar. E eu preciso ficar bêbado. Lily foi estraga prazeres, mas vamos esquecer dela e terminar a noite como se deve."

Concordei completamente com Sirius e rapidamente terminei minha bebida e peguei outra.

Cinco copos de rum depois e tudo o que eu queria fazer era dançar. Eu podia sentir a música pulsando em meu corpo e não conseguia parar de me mexer. Cada parte de mim queria dançar e quando eu bebi mais um copo não havia nada para me parar. Eu puxei Sirius e Remus para onde as pessoas estavam dançando e joguei meus braços no ar, movendo meu quadril com o ritmo da música. Olhei para o lado e vi Peter dançando com sua namorada; bom dançar é a palavra certa, ele estava mais se sacudindo...

Ri de como Remus e Sirius se moviam de maneira estranha tentando descobrir a batida da música e como mover seus corpos. Eu sentia como se meu corpo estivesse voando e aquela música estivesse tomando conta dele, quase como se eu não tivesse controle.

Remus se cansou e saiu da pista de dança deixando Sirius e eu. A próxima música começou e eu gritei de excitação quando percebi que era uma música dos Fantasmas Gritantes. Sirius riu da minha animação e eu dancei com tudo que tinha.

De repente senti um par de mãos me puxando pela cintura. Olhei para trás e vi Sirius. Começamos a dançar, nossos corpos quentes se movendo juntos. Afastei o cabelo para o lado e pude sentir a respiração de Sirius em meu pescoço. Nossos movimentos eram sincronizados e uma sensação estranha se apoderou de mim. Não entendi o que era e nem me importei ou me concentrei nisso. Simplesmente aproveitei a sensação de não estar com vergonha ou de não precisar ficar quieta e questionando cada movimento. Eu me sentia livre e não iria perguntar nada.

Quando a música acabou, Sirius e eu nos separamos e eu enxuguei meu rosto. Nós dois estávamos com calor e suando e decidimos beber mais e sentar perto de Remus.

"Acho que está na hora" Sirius disse em uma voz confusa se inclinando para mim com um sorriso no rosto. "Acho que está na hora de você tomar sua primeira dose de whisky de fogo."

Eu estava bêbada demais para me importar ou perceber que essa poderia ser uma escolha ruim e gritei "SIM!"

Alguém deveria ter me dito que cinco doses de whisky de fogo significariam não lembrar de nada que aconteceria depois.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: […] A música Alter the Ending é de Dashboard Confessional :D Ah e não se preocupem, Avery/Sirius não tiveram um beijo de bêbados, deixe-me esclarecer isso agora porque não quero perder leitores por eles acharem que eu tenho uma linha de história obvia aqui. Não dá para criar a tensão sexual entre eles TÃO cedo na fic. Mas vai acontecer :) Além disso, Avery está 'namorando' o melhor amigo do Sirius.**

**Ah e eu acabei de encontrar outra fic hoje que usou uma fala de uma das minhas histórias (Marauder Commandments) e primeiro eu fiquei lisonjeada que alguém me acha engraçada o suficiente para usar algo das minhas estórias, mas então eu fiquei com raiva. Custa muito trabalho e energia escrever, e alguma outra pessoa vem e leva crédito pelas MINHAS palavras. É decepcionante. Eu estou lisonjeada mas perturbada que alguém esteja levando crédito por algo que eu fiz. Então a moral dessa nota é: não faça plágio! **

**Obrigada :) Eu não quero soar má ou qualquer coisa assim porque eu não sou uma pessoa ruim, só estou um pouquinho triste.**


	6. Até a manhã

**Capítulo 6: Até a manhã.**

Sábado, 9 de Outubro de 1978, 7:34.

Dizer que gosto dele não seria certo, mas dizer que não gosto seria uma mentira completa. O fato é que meu interesse havia progredido para algo um pouco acima da indiferença. Na manhã seguinte à festa da celebração eu acordei com um gosto amargo na boca e uma dor de cabeça terrível. Eu sentei e avaliei o cenário ao meu redor. À minha esquerda Remus estava dormindo e à direita dele era Sirius quem dormia. Eu mencionei que ele estava dormindo sem camisa? Primeiro achei que tinha rolado alguma orgia durante minha embriaguez, mas depois percebi que Sirius havia me dado sua camiseta e enrolado para que eu pudesse usar como travesseiro. O gesto, por mais que simples, foi legal e me fez sorrir. Remus virou-se e me fez perceber que ainda estava em uma festa, provavelmente parecendo vítima de um acidente de trem, e com uma necessidade desesperadora de lavar a boca.

O mais silenciosamente possível juntei minhas coisas e saí na ponta dos pés da sala precisa, deixando os restos de ontem atrás de mim. No meu caminho de volta comecei a refletir sobre a festa e senti uma leve pontada quando as palavras de Lily ressoaram em minha mente, então logo percebi que um pouco depois disso eu não lembrava de mais nada.

Isso não pode ser bom.

Quando entrei na sala comunal vi dois pés pendendo no final do sofá. Quando cheguei perto pude ver um emaranhado de cabelo e percebi que era James. Eu gentilmente cutuquei sua costela com meu pé, mas ele nem se mexeu. Então lembrei de como ele me dispensou e saiu correndo atrás de Lily, e peguei uma almofada da cadeira mais próxima e bati nele o mais forte que eu pude. Ele se movimentou suavemente e abriu um pouco os olhos.

"Mamãe? Você pode preparar um pouco de torradas com geléia?" Ele murmurou e seus olhos fecharam de novo.

"Levante idiota!" Eu disse em uma voz que quase não reconheci. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava mandando James levantar, e ainda o chamando de idiota. A raiva realmente me leva a fazer coisas que normalmente não faria. Não tenho certeza se gosto disso.

"Mamãe, por que você está me chamando de idiota? Eu sou o seu pequeno Jamesy-Poo."

"James, eu não dou a mínima para o que sua mãe te chama de noite para te fazer sentir melhor. Eu sou a Avery!"

Repentinamente os olhos de James se abriram e ele piscou tentando enxergar meu rosto. "Ah Muze, muito bom vê-la." James se endireitou no sofá balançando a cabeça e bagunçando o cabelo. Normalmente eu acho esse gesto dele bonitinho, mas agora eu estava simplesmente irritada. "Chegando da festa agora?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso de divertimento.

Mas seu sorriso rapidamente sumiu quando ele notou meu rosto irritado

"Com raiva, especialmente quando meu_ namorado_ saiu correndo atrás da garota que havia acabado de me envergonhar em público."

"Ah, é" James disse sem jeito.

"Olha, eu não queria isso. Nada disso. Eu não queria ser parte do seu grupo e não queria ser sua namorada, mas concordei com isso. Com o que eu não concordei foi em ser humilhada e depois você sair correndo com Lily na primeira oportunidade. James, para esse seu plano funcionar nós temos que realmente parecer um casal" Eu segurei a respiração assim que as palavras deixaram minha boca. Eu nunca havia falado com ninguém desse jeito, mas já havia suportado muito.

"Você está certa." James disse depois de um tempo em silêncio. "Desculpe. Eu te envolvi nisso, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer seria tratá-la com respeito."

"Oh" Eu disse sem esperar que James fosse se desculpar tão rápido. "Bom. Se certifique que isso não aconteça de novo."

A tensão na sala se abrandou quando James se deitou no sofá e bagunçou o cabelo. "Gosto desse seu lado, Muze. Eu sabia que havia um incendiário em você só esperando a hora de sair."

"Oh. Cale a boca!" Eu disse dando um chute leve em sua coxa. Ainda estava surpresa em como eu fiquei confortável com James. Seu charme sempre foi evidente, mas há um certo calor nele que nunca havia visto antes. Sempre pensei que ele era um idiota arrogante que azarava Snape na primeira oportunidade e não se importava com mais ninguém. O que vi nesses últimos dias é que ele e os Marotos são mais próximos do que qualquer grupo existente. E enquanto ele pode ser um pouco insensível, como ontem à noite, ele se desculpa e percebe quando comete um erro. Se ele aprende com os erros ou não, essa é a duvida.

"Você está um caco" James disse me olhando de cima a baixo. "Creio que noite passada foi um sucesso, tirando o surto da ruiva."

Tremi só de pensar que ainda não lembrava dos acontecimentos de ontem. "Eu estava esperando que alguém pudesse me responder isso. Não lembro de nada depois que você e Lily saíram" Eu disse constrangida. Não gosto de perder o controle, e nos últimos dias com os Marotos eu tive de tudo menos controle. Eu não gosto de estar fora de mim, o que normalmente envolve segurança.

"Ah, vejo que você exagerou com o whisky de fogo." James disse com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Não é engraçado. Estou com vergonha. Só espero não ter feito nada muito humilhante ontem à noite."

"Queria poder te ajudar com essa, amor, mas infelizmente eu perdi as festividades da Muze bêbada."

Sorri calmamente para James e a sala ficou em silêncio. Eu estava surpresa com a facilidade, o conforto no ar e sua atitude efervescente que ele demonstrava agora. Logo que eu estava apreciando a paz e a quietude a passagem do retrato se abriu revelando três homens desalinhados.

"Ah Muze, estávamos imaginando aonde você poderia ter ido." Sirius declarou em voz alta quando sentou no braço da minha poltrona e jogou os braços ao meu redor, casualmente. Eu estremeci sob seu toque e me afastei dele, um movimento que ele sorriu quando notou. "Prongsy, a sua pequena Muze aqui tem um animal festivo que foi encurralado dentro dela e só pode ser liberado sob a influência de whisky de fogo."

Sirius olhou para mim com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Eu só podia imaginar o horror que poderia ter acontecido noite passada. "O que aconteceu noite passada?"

Sirius deixou uma risada-latido escapar e deu um tapinha em meu ombro, "E ela não se lembra. Melhor ainda!"

"Me diga o que houve."

"Vou te deixar sofrer mais um pouquinho. Mas vamos apenas dizer que você tem uma adorável marca de nascença no formato de um coração."

Oh MERDA!

Minha marca de nascença fica no meu traseiro.

O que significa que...

Merlin, NÃO.

Eu olhei para Sirius, cujo rosto era uma máscara de pura diversão quando viu o terror em meu rosto. Entretanto, quando eu estava me perguntando se deveria pular da torre de astronomia ou ser atropelada por uma manada de hipogrifos, a passagem do retrato foi aberta novamente, dessa vez dando pasagem a Prof. McGonagall. De repente o clima da sala foi de suave para tenso.

"Dumbledore quer falar com vocês." McGonagall disse pesadamente.

Droga.

Fomos pegos.

Seremos expulsos por dar uma festa.

Eu sabia que deveria ter evitado os Marotos. Por que, oh, por que eu tinha que ter concordado com essa idéia idiota, para começar? Sempre fui uma boa aluna, invisível. E agora, vinte e quatro horas depois, eu mostrei meu traseiro – e quem sabe o que mais – e serei possivelmente expulsa.

"Você não, Srta. Muze" McGonagall disse severamente quando levantei da poltrona. Permaneci no mesmo lugar e mandei um olhar questionador para McGonagall antes de ela sair com os Marotos do salão comunal, me deixando confusa e nervosa.

Vaguei pela sala comunal pelo que pareceram horas. Pessoas estavam começando a chegar da festa e as escutei comentando e sussurrando quando me viram. Eu estava tão nervosa que nem liguei para as coisas que diziam sobre mim. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, os Marotos voltaram na sala, mas dessa vez com Lily.

Seus rostos estavam quase sem emoção, exceto pelo lampejo de medo que brilhou em seus olhos quando olharam para mim. Lily imediatamente seguiu para o dormitório, mas James acenou com a cabeça sinalizando para que eu os seguisse para o dormitório deles. Não perguntei nada enquanto subíamos as escadas e o silêncio durou o que pareceu uma eternidade. Quando chegamos ao quarto deles, encontramos um lugar para sentar e eu pude encarar James e Sirius intensamente enquanto eles sentavam na mesma cama, esperando alguém dizer algo.

"Isso não é sobre a festa." James disse vagarosamente como se ainda estivesse tentando pensar no que ele diria em seguida.

Comecei a entrar em pânico. Não fazia idéia do que eles iriam me dizer. Se não era sobre a festa, então sobre o que mais seria? "Você está começando a me assustar James" Eu disse, me amaldiçoando por minha voz estar tão fraca.

"Como você sabe, uma guerra está se formando enquanto Voldemort ganha poder" James começou "Já que estamos na escola nosso conhecimento sobre a guerra é limitado. Aparentemente as coisas estão ficando realmente feias lá fora."

"E o que isso tem a ver com você?"

James respirou fundo, parecendo nervoso e meio assustado. Como uma criancinha que tem medo do escuro. "Dumbledore pediu a nós e Lily que assim que nos formarmos no próximo semestre, que nos juntemos a um grupo para lutar contra Voldemort."

Eu fiquei em estado de choque enquanto olhava para os jovens rostos em minha frente. Eles quase nem eram considerados homens e em alguns meses esperava-se que eles fossem lutar com um dos bruxos mais poderosos de todos os tempos? Isso não poderia estar certo, eles tinham sorte se chegassem nas aulas a tempo. Como Dumbledore poderia pedir tanto deles?

"Por que vocês?" Foi a única pergunta que pude fazer.

"Estamos todos estudando para ser aurores, menos Remus. Mas Dumbledore sente, por causa de er- certas circunstâncias, nós todos podemos ser um grande acréscimo para o grupo. "

"Que 'certas circunstâncias'?" Eu perguntei olhando para Remus. Ele evitou meu olhar e ao invés disso se concentrou em James.

"Isso é irrelevante agora."

"Que grupo é esse?"

"Não podemos te dizer mais do que sabemos agora. Eu achei que seria melhor contar a você porque isso vai ocupar muito do nosso tempo, e sabíamos que você faria perguntas. Então decidimos que era melhor dizer o que está acontecendo, o máximo que pudermos."

"Então basicamente vocês estão se colocando em uma posição em que vão morrer."

James deixou escapar uma risada forçada. "Bem, essa não é a idéia disso, amor. Mas é uma possibilidade."

Minha respiração começou a ficar pesada enquanto meus batimentos cardíacos aumentavam. Agarrei a ponta da cama tentando me equilibrar e entender todos os pensamentos e emoções. Como eles podiam fazer isso comigo? Eu me sentia egoísta ao dizer isso, mas algumas semanas atrás eu não dava a mínima para os Marotos, claro que eles produziam alguma diversão aqui e ali mas além disso eu não ligava. Mas agora, agora eles fizeram com que eu me importasse. Eu vi a bondade neles e meio que me juntei ao grupo deles, mesmo não sabendo se posso chamar isso de amizade. E agora eles iriam se colocar em risco.

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso" Disse antes de me levantar da cama e sair rapidamente do quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Muitíssimo obrigada pelos Reviews todos vocês. Eles estimulam pessoas a traduzir mais rápido! ;)**


	7. Little Lion Man

**Capítulo 7: Little Lion Man**

Segunda-Feira, 11 de Outubro de 1978. 23:02

A pena arranhou o pergaminho que estava em meu colo. Eu estava concentrada no trabalho, quase sem parar de observar o grande universo acima de mim. Suspirei quando terminei a última frase do trabalho de Astronomia, detalhando o cinturão de Orion e seu formato, assim como a mitologia por trás dele. Coloquei o pergaminho a pena de lado e olhei novamente para o céu. Astronomia sempre havia sido minha matéria favorita, porque sempre que olhava para cima, para o céu, de alguma forma conseguia limpar minha mente, não importava o que acontecesse. Exceto por hoje.

Nos últimos dois dias estive tentando aceitar tudo que os Marotos haviam me dito sobre seus planos para quando deixassem Hogwarts. Eu tentei justificar a escolha deles, tentei encontrar algum sentido, e me convencer de que não era tão perigoso. Mas eu sabia que não era bem assim... Os números nos obituários têm crescido nos últimos meses e muitas pessoas foram para casa por causa de mortes na família. A morte parecia estar em todo lugar a nosso redor e eu havia ignorado a maior parte disso até agora.

Nos últimos dois dias estive evitando os Marotos, e pela primeira vez eles estavam respeitando meu espaço e me deixando ter algum tempo para pensar. Passei dezesseis anos sem eles e tinha me saído bem, apesar de ter sido meio solitária durante esse tempo. Se há algumas semanas eu escutasse que os Marotos iriam lutar contra Voldemort não teria ligado, teria dado de ombros e continuado meu dia. É incrível o quanto as coisas podem mudar tão rápido.

Atrás de mim pude escutar vozes vindas das escadas. Temendo ser um professor e que eu pudesse pegar uma detenção por estar fora do dormitório depois do toque de recolher, rapidamente recolhi minhas coisas e me escondi embaixo da cortina, deixando a mão em cima da boca para abafar qualquer som.

As vozes se aproximaram e eu percebi que haviam dois homens vindo até onde eu estava.

"Moony, acalme-se. Você sempre fica um pouco louco nessa época do mês" Reconheci imediatamente a voz de Sirius. Ele estava falando com Remus obviamente, pelo uso de seu apelido. Mas o que ele quis dizer com 'essa época do mês?' O Remus menstrua? Eu percebi no passado ele agindo de maneira estranha de vez em quando, e parecendo um pouco doente, e comendo uma quantidade muito grande de chocolate.

Oh meu Merlin.

Era isso que Dumbledore queria dizer com as 'circunstancias especiais' de Remus? Seria Remus secretamente uma mulher? Isso explicaria bastante. Entretanto, não sei como isso ajudaria a derrotar Voldemort.

Será que Voldemort gosta de homens sexualmente confusos?

"Sirius, isso não tem nada a ver com o meu problema. Eu acho que Avery pode estar certa, eu acho que nós estamos basicamente entrando em uma missão suicida. Nosso trabalho é lutar até morrer, não é?"

"Então você acha que deveríamos deixar Voldemort chegar ao comando. É isso que está dizendo?" A voz de Sirius estava dramaticamente mudada. Sua respiração se tornou pesada e sua voz dura.

"Não, não é isso o que eu estou dizendo." Eu pude ouvir o desespero na voz de Remus. Pela cortina dava para distinguir sua silhueta, vê-lo correr as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

"Remus, eu entendo que você esteja assustado. Eu também estou. Mas Dumbledore nos escolheu para ajudá-lo, para lutar nessa batalha. É óbvio que Dumbledore vê algo em nós que ele pensa ser valioso, e se ele pensa assim então tenho certeza de que farei exatamente o que me pedirem."

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto as palavras de Sirius atingiam Remus, com um último suspiro ele disse "Você está certo" Sirius deixou escapar um sorriso e deu um tapinha nas costas de Remus. "O que vamos fazer sobre Avery?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, é só que..." Remus pausou. Eu pude notar que ele estava escolhendo as palavras com cuidado antes de falar.

"Ela parece um pouco instável, é só."

Um pouco instável?

Quem é você para me julgar, Remus Lupin?

Você deixa de ser quase desconhecida e é jogada debaixo de um holofote sem nenhum aviso. Ninguém se incomodou de me dizer 'oh, Ei Avery, hoje espere que sua vida mude drasticamente.' Eu não tive nada.

Mas eu aceitei isso e tudo o que Remus Lupin tem a dizer é que eu estou instável?

"Isso é muito para ela." Sirius disse imediatamente me defendendo. Sorri para mim mesma, grata por Sirius me proteger. "Se você não percebeu, até nós aparecermos, ela quase não chamava atenção para si além do fato de ser solitária e ocasionalmente ridicularizada pelos Sonserinos. Desde que nós aparecemos, ela teve mais atenção do que ela provavelmente nunca teria em toda a vida. E agora nós a aceitamos, ela começou a se apegar e então jogamos uma bomba desse jeito. Eu também sairia correndo se fosse ela."

"Você realmente gosta dessa garota" Remus disse em um tom de voz inquisitiva. Por algum motivo, nesse comentário minha respiração ficou presa na garganta e meu coração começou a bater rapidamente. Por que esse simples comentário estava causava esse efeito em mim?

"Não" Sirius disse rapidamente "Quer dizer, não... Digo... Eu gosto. É só que, eu sei como é ser um intruso." A voz de Sirius estava suave e me perguntei o que ele quis dizer. Com certeza ele não estava se referindo a Hogwarts. Ele era reverenciado aqui, mulheres o amavam e os homens queriam ser ele. As pessoas falam com ele porque o acham interessante. Quando na vida ele foi um intruso?

"Certo" Remus disse meio incerto. Porém, antes que a conversa deles continuasse meu nariz coçou.

Droga.

Eu tinha que espirrar.

Antes que pudesse controlar o que estava fazendo um alto 'atchin' saiu da minha boca, minha tentativa de abafar o som com minha mão foi frustrada. Remus e Sirius ficaram rígidos quando olharam em minha direção. Eu pude ver sua silhuetas perto da cortina em que eu estava me escondendo. Pude ver suas varinhas serem puxadas e apontadas para mim. Segurei a respiração e esperei pelo que quer que fosse acontecer.

A cortina foi puxada me revelando contra a parede, com os olhos fechados na esperança de que eles talvez não me vissem se eu não pudesse vê-los.

"Meu Deus, Avery" Sirius disse em uma voz aliviado quando baixou sua varinha e passou uma mão pelo cabelo "Achei que você fosse algum Sonserino pronto para nos atacar."

"Ah não, só euzinha mesmo." Disse em uma voz fraca, ainda me apoiando contra a parede, minha cabeça ainda não havia voltado para seu lugar normal.

"Venha aqui" Sirius disse pegando minha mão "Eu já ia procurar você. Tenho uma pergunta: você gosta de voar?"

Nós três havíamos deixado a Torre de Astronomia e voltado para a Sala Comunal. Remus ficou lá enquanto Sirius foi até seu dormitório pegar algo. Ele voltou com uma capa pequena enrolada em seu braço e um pedaço de pergaminho em seu bolso traseiro. Olhei para ele intrigada mas não perguntei nada enquanto ele me guiou para fora da Sala Comunal.

"Já passou do toque de recolher" Eu não pude evitar de falar, completamente inconsciente do fato de que Sirius sabia que horas eram.

Sirius apenas sorriu para mim de forma maliciosa antes de tirar a capa e jogar sobre seu corpo, ele então desapareceu. Eu arfei em choque e olhei para o vazio que eu sabia ser Sirius. "Como você conseguiu uma capa de invisibilidade?"

"Não faça perguntas, entre aqui" O braço de Sirius apareceu por debaixo da capa e segurou meu braço, me puxando para baixo da capa com ele. O espaço era pequeno e nossos corpos estavam se tocando enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.

Quando descemos as escadas Sirius puxou um pedaço de pergaminho de seu bolso e colocou a varinha em cima. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou e me encarou "Confio que você deixará tudo o que vir esta noite em segredo, certo?"

Eu assenti e isso foi tudo. Sirius pareceu entender e balançou a varinha em cima do pergaminho, dizendo "Eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom".

O pergaminho, antes em branco, se transformou. Ele se dobrou e mostrou alguns pontos se movimentando. Logo percebi que esses pontos eram pessoas e que mostravam onde estavam. Olhei para o mapa maravilhada enquanto meus olhos o escaneavam vagarosamente, tentando absorver cada detalhe. Logo eu vi nossos nomes no pergaminho e o corredor em que estávamos andando. Por sorte não havia ninguém por perto. Sirius pareceu contente e disse "malfeito feito". Todos os pontos sumiram e o pergaminho estava branco novamente. Ele o colocou de volta no bolso e sua mão em meu braço para me manter próxima, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor vazio.

Sua mão era macia, mas calafrios passaram pela área em que ele segurava. Eu estremeci com nossa curta distância mas ele não parecia afetado por isso enquanto andávamos até o campo de Quadribol. Alguns minutos depois alcançamos nosso destino. Sirius tirou a capa de cima de nós e correu até os vestiários, eu o segui. Ele empurrou a capa em um dos armários e foi até um armário de vassouras.

"O armário está trancado" Eu observei.

Sirius olhou para mim com um sorriso mais uma vez, antes de pegar um grupo de chaves de seu bolso e balançá-las na minha frente. "Cortesia de James".

Claro, James era o capitão do time da Grifinória. Duh.

Sirius pegou duas vassouras. Eu hesitei quando ele me deu uma.

"Não sei voar" Admiti, esperando que ele fosse rir de mim. Voar era uma das primeiras coisas que aprendíamos no mundo bruxo, mas eu nunca estive apta a dominar essa arte.

"Tudo bem, eu te ajudo". Sirius disse suavemente movendo a vassoura para perto de mim. Eu a peguei hesitantemente antes de segui-lo para o campo.

Estava tudo escuro quando fomos lá para fora. Além das estrelas e da meia lua que nos dava alguma luz, quase não dava para enxergar os aros de quadribol da distancia em que estávamos.

"Certo, acho que você sabe como montar uma vassoura." Sirius disse por trás de mim. Eu assenti, passando uma perna pela vassoura e sentando nela. "Tente conseguir se equilibrar da melhor forma possível." Sirius instruiu enquanto me observou montar a vassoura. "Agora, empurre o chão com os pés e tente flutuar por alguns segundos até você se acostumar."

Fiz o que ele disse e saí do chão, sentindo meus pés deixarem a terra enquanto eu me ergui dois metros. Minha mão estava apertada na vassoura enquanto eu tentava me equilibrar. Assim que eu pensei que tinha me equilibrado, comecei a me mover para o lado e caí.

Sirius correu até onde eu estava e me ajudou a levantar, enquanto eu limpava a grama e a terra de minha roupa "Eu disse que não era boa!"

"Está tudo bem. Sem motivo para ficar chateada. Tente de novo."

Encarei Sirius de maneira cética. Não tinha como eu pilotar uma vassoura. Eu mal conseguia andar no chão, quem dirá voar. Apesar de saber que jamais conseguiria ficar no ar por mais de alguns segundos, subi novamente na vassoura. Sem nenhum aviso senti a mão de Sirius em minha cintura.

"Tente se inclinar mais" Sirius disse segurando minha cintura e me colocando na posição correta. Eu me contraí em seu toque, não acostumada com esse tipo de contato com garotos. "Certo, eu acho que você ganhará mais equilíbrio dessa vez com seu peso centralizado. Vamos tentar novamente."

Olhei para Sirius de uma forma que dizia 'de jeito nenhum isso vai funcionar', mas ele apenas me lançou um sorriso encorajador como resposta. Desviei o olhar e novamente empurrei o chão, a sensação agora familiar de estar saindo do chão encheu meu corpo. Por alguns segundos eu senti meu corpo movendo em direções diferentes mas então eu finalmente me equilibrei e estava sentada na vassoura sem medo de cair. Eu sorri para Sirius que retribuiu da mesma forma. Ele então montou em sua vassoura e voou até alcançar o mesmo nível que eu.

"Certo, e agora, para se movimentar incline o corpo na vassoura."

"Antes que eu faça isso e me aproxime de uma morte prematura, devo perguntar: por que estamos fazendo isso?" Estive me perguntando isto a algum tempo, mas só agora tive a oportunidade de perguntar em voz alta.

Sirius deu de ombros "Quando você estiver voando vai entender o motivo."

Eu o olhei interrogativamente mas ele apenas sorriu de volta antes de acelerar em sua vassoura e dar uma volta no campo. Observei sua forma sumir à distância, respirei fundo e me inclinei na vassoura.

O vento começou a bater em meu rosto e meu cabelo voou em todas as direções. Minha respiração estava congelada em minha garganta mas dava para sentir uma sensação de um alívio meio contraditório enquanto eu cortava o vendo. Vi Sirius puxar sua vassoura para cima e ir cada vez mais alto e sem pensar o segui rapidamente. Senti meu corpo cair um pouco enquanto minha vassoura subia. Apertei o cabo com mais força e segurei com os pés no final da vassoura. Assim que alcancei os aros mudei de posição parando no ar enquanto procurava por Sirius. O encontrei parado no meio do campo olhando para mim com um sorriso divertido.

Sorri e me inclinei em uma tentativa de chegar perto. Ele tomou isto como um desafio e antes que eu pudesse me aproximar, ele se afastou de forma desafiadora. Sem pensar duas vezes, sorri e fiz minha vassoura ir mais rápido enquanto Sirius voava à minha frente.

Voamos em círculos ao redor do campo, às vezes eu chegava bem perto dele mas nunca o alcançava. A sensação de voar era algo que eu nunca havia experimentado antes. A única experiência com vôo que eu tive foi no primeiro ano quando falhei miseravelmente e decidi que jamais voaria de novo. Mas essa sensação não era igual àquela que eu havia esperado. Me sentia completamente livre com o vento me cercando e cobrindo. O ar estava frio contra meu rosto, mas era completamente refrescante. Minha mente pareceu ficar livre de todos os pensamentos que estavam me incomodando. Enquanto eu voava não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Depois do que pareceram horas meus músculos começaram a doer e meu corpo a ficar cansado. Vagarosamente voltei ao chão e desmontei minha vassoura. Assim que meus pés tocaram o chão o sentimento de liberdade que tive alguns minutos antes pareceu desaparecer e fui trazida de volta à realidade. Alguns segundos mais tarde Sirius apareceu ao meu lado e soltou uma gargalhada-latido.

"Eu nunca vi você se divertir tanto." Ele disse com um sorriso grande no rosto.

Antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, joguei meus braços ao redor de Sirius e o abracei. Ele pareceu chocado por alguns segundos antes de retribuir o abraço. Ficamos desse jeito por algum tempo antes de eu me afastar e olhar para ele com um sorriso verdadeiro em meu rosto. Senti como se não houvesse mostrado esse sorriso a anos.

"Obrigada" Sussurrei. Ele apenas sorriu como resposta. Permaneci sorrindo por mais alguns segundos, provavelmente parecendo uma complete lunática, antes de perceber que nossos braços ainda permaneciam em volta de cada um e nossos rostos estavam a alguns segundos de distancia. Com vergonha eu tirei os braços de seu pescoço e me afastei, pegando minha vassoura.

Olhei para Sirius e ele pareceu um pouco frustado quando passou por mim em direção aos vestiários.

"Sempre que me sinto sobrecarregado eu vôo. Isso ajuda a limpar minha mente." Ele disse enquanto guardava as vassouras. Me lançou um sorriso enquanto se voltava para mim "Eu sei que você tem lidado com muito e estava esperando que isso fosse ajudar."

Eu acenei para ele com a cabeça e sorri de maneira encorajadora. Foi aí que lembrei de que eu não era a única que estava passando por coisas difíceis, e que talvez Sirius precisasse disso tanto quanto eu. "Só quero que você saiba que eu não quis dizer o que disse no outro dia sobre não poder fazer mais isso."

"Eu sei" Sirius disse casualmente "É por isso que nós te demos seu espaço. Estou feliz que você tenha voltado." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Especialmente porque eu tenho dois ingressos para o show dos Fantasmas Gritantes no dia das bruxas e se você tivesse decidido que não queria mais ser nossa amiga, eu não teria ninguém para ir comigo."

Meu queixo caiu e eu encarei Sirius com descrença. Não conseguia acreditar que ele havia se lembrando que eu amo os Fantasmas Gritantes. Nem eu sabia que eles estavam em tour. Pela segunda vez na noite eu abracei Sirius "Obrigada Obrigada Obrigada Obrigada!" Praticamente gritei em seu ouvido.

Sirius gargalhou e eu pude sentir seu corpo tremer contra o meu. Meu rosto estava em seu ombro e sem perceber eu respirei profundamente seu cheiro. Seu cheiro era uma mistura de grama recém cortada e um pouco de seu cheiro natural. O cheiro era viciante e por um momento eu fiquei perdida nela. Quando a gargalhada de Sirius morreu eu voltei a mim e saí de perto dele, mais uma vez com vergonha do contato direto que tive com ele.

Sirius não pareceu alterado pelo nosso contato e puxou o mapa de seu bolso novamente "As proximidades parecem limpas por hora, é melhor voltarmos." Ele disse colocando o mapa em seu bolso em seguida. "Vamos" Ele nos cobriu com a capa e saímos do vestiário.

Andamos rapidamente pelos corredores mas não pude evitar de me distrair com o fato de nossos corpos estarem muito próximos novamente e de como nos encostávamos de vez em quando. Nenhum de nós disse nada enquanto íamos de volta para o salão comunal silenciosamente. Quando estávamos virando em um corredor Sirius parou abruptamente e colocou seu braço na minha frente para evitar que eu me movesse. O encarei e estava quase perguntando o que havia de errado mas sua mão cobriu minha boca antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Foi aí que escutei um miado baixo e vi Madame Nora vindo do outro corredor.

Ela parou e olhou diretamente para nós. Primeiro achei que fosse uma alucinação porque estávamos invisíveis, mas então Madame Nora veio até nós e começou a arranhar a capa, miando cada vez mais alto. Sirius puxou o mapa de seu bolso e chingou. Olhei para o mapa e vi Filch se aproximando do corredor onde estávamos. Siriuis murmurou 'malfeito feito' e puxou meu braço me empurrando para dentro de um armário de vassouras.

Nossos corpos estavam pressionados juntos no pequeno espaço e eu estava quase perguntando porque estávamos nos escondendo se tínhamos uma capa de invisibilidade, mas novamente Sirius tapou minha boca e moveu seu corpo para que eu ficasse entre ele e a parede.

Do lado de fora dava para escutar os passos de Filch chegando perto de nós, quando ele pegou seu gato. "O que você encontrou, Madame Nora?" Os passos pararam bem na frente da porta e eu pude sentir meu coração acelerando enquanto tentava não respirar. "O que é isso?" Um olhar de horror passou pelos olhos de Sirius e ele usou sua mão livre para procurar algo em seu corpo, embora eu não estivesse certa do que ele estava procurando. "Um pedaço de pergaminho? E quem deixou isto aqui?"

Ah não, o mapa!

"Levarei isto para Dumbledore de manhã e veremos se tem alguma utilidade. Vamos Madame Nora." O gato miou uma última vez antes de seguir Filch. Seus passos se tornaram distantes e depois desapareceram.

Sirius suspirou audivelmente e deixou sua mão cair, mas não tirou seu corpo de perto de mim. "James vai me matar!"

"Por que nos escondemos? Estamos embaixo de uma capa, Filch não iria nos pegar."

"Não, mas Madame Nora iria nos seguir para onde quer que fôssemos e não teríamos nenhum lugar para ir. Eventualmente Filch chamaria um professor e seríamos pegos." Sirius deixou um gemido de irritação escapar e bateu com seu punho na parede ao lado da minha cabeça. "Merda! Não acredito que perdi o mapa. Demorou um tempão para fazer."

"Vocês fizeram o mapa?" Perguntei, surpresa.

Por alguns segundos um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Sirius "sim, o mapa do maroto." Ele disse orgulhosamente, mas seu sorriso rapidamente murchou "Que agora eu perdi."

"Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que você vai recuperá-lo de alguma forma."

Sirius balançou a cabeça "Não. Mesmo que nós consígamos pegá-lo tenho certeza que Dumbledore saberá a quem pertence. Assim que o mapa desaparecer eles vão procurar por ele e tem algumas coisas em nosso quarto que eu não quero que ninguém encontre." Ele terminou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Sinto muito pelo mapa. Tenho certeza que vocês vão conseguir fazer outro." Eu disse de forma animadora, colocando uma mão em seu braço. Pareceu que meu gesto nos fez perceber a posição em que nos encontrávamos.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu pude sentir sua respiração em meu rosto vinda de seus lábios. A atmosfera no lugar havia mudado e comecei a sentir meu peito apertando enquanto meus batimentos cardíacos se aceleravam pela centésima vez na noite. De repente senti a mão de Sirius movendo-se para minha cintura. O toque dele me causou um choque tão grande que pulei de susto e acidentalmente chutei um balde que estava atrás de mim. O movimento súbito nos fez parar o que estávamos fazendo, ele soltou minha cintura e eu soltei seu braço.

Sirius se afastou um pouco e balançou a cabeça. "Ok." Ele murmurou "É melhor a gente voltar."

Concordei com a cabeça e coloquei a capa sobre nós novamente. Sirius colocou seu ouvido contra a porta para escutar qualquer som vindo de fora antes de abrir a porta e sair. Durante todo o caminho para a sala comunal, eu me sobressaltava toda vez que nossos corpos se tocavam e eu estava tentando desesperadamente mandar esse sentimento para longe.

Estávamos perto do salão comunal quando Sirius e eu escutamos vozes familiares vindas de uma sala de aula.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ok. Então eu percebo que essa estória está cada vez menos engraçada e com mais ação. Espero que vocês gostem dessa pequena mudança :/ Estou tentando incorporar tudo o que se sabe sobre os Marotos (como por exemplo Filch encontrando o mapa) e eu espero que vocês aprovem isso. Eu devo dizer que esse é o meu capítulo favorito até agora. Eu gosto da interação entre Avery e Sirius. ****Eu também sei o que vai acontecer na sequencia. Sim haverá uma sequencia. O titulo do capítulo é a música Little Lion man de Mumford & Sons :)**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Um tempão sem atualizar graças ao meu PC... Então? O que vocês todos estão achando até agora? Eu sei que tenho sido meio negligente com os Reviews, mas juro que tenho lido todos eles!**


	8. Sound the Alarm

**Capítulo 8: Sound the Alarm**

Quinta-feira, 12 de Outubro, 2:05.

Do lado de fora Sirius e eu podíamos escutar vozes vindas da sala de poções. Sirius colocou um dedo em seus lábios para garantir que eu ficasse em silencio enquanto ele se aproximava da porta e colocava o ouvido nela, tentando escutar melhor. Eu quase não conseguia escutar as vozes, tudo o que eu podia dizer é que haviam três ou quarto pessoas na sala e que eles falavam em sussurros arrastados. Sobre _o que_ eles falavam eu não tinha idéia.

Observei o rosto de Sirius para ver se conseguia ter uma idéia do que estava sendo dito. Primeiro as sobrancelhas dele estavam comprimidas em confusão, e então alguma coisa brilhou em seus olhos, como se ele houvesse entendido, suas feições imediatamente ficaram sombrias e duras. Eu estava quase perguntando o que estava e acontecendo quando Sirius tirou a capa de invisibilidade de cima dele e me afastou.

"Vá e corra. Traga James. Mande ele vir para cá, mas não volte." Sirius disse com urgência antes de tirar a varinha do bolso e abrir a porta.

Eu fiquei no meio do corredor em estado de choque com a capa ainda em cima de mim. Olhei para frente e vi os rostos surpresos de Lucio Malfoy, Severo Snape, Bellatrix Black e Régulo Black. Primeiro eles ficaram parados, surpresos, mas assim que eles reconhecerem Sirius imediatamente sacaram suas varinhas, estampando sorrisos sinistros em seus rostos.

"Ora ora ora, vejam só o que temos aqui." Lúcio Malfoy sibilou, dando uma olhada na aparência de Sirius.

"Você está sozinho? É um tanto audacioso, não, Black?"

"Fique longe do meu irmão" Sirius disse com os dentes cerrados.

Permaneci paralizada em meu canto sem saber o que fazer. Eu temia que se fizesse qualquer movimento, Sirius ficaria distraído e os Sonserinos iriam atacá-lo.

"Fique fora disso, Sirius. Isso aqui não tem nada a ver com você. Se você não se lembra foi queimado da árvore genealógica e não faz mais parte da minha família" Regulo o encarou com puro ódio, mas eu notei que por trás do ódio havia um pouco de temor pela segurança de seu irmão; como se ele estivesse dizendo para Sirius sair antes que se machucasse.

"Reg, o que você está fazendo com essas pessoas? Hey Ranhoso, por que você não procura outra pessoa pra esfregar seu nariz?"

Bellatrix deixou uma gargalhada quebrada escapar. Sua gargalhada me arrepiou. Era positivamente maníaca. "Oh priminho, sempre ridicularizando Snape. Devo lhe avisar que ele vai alcançar grandes poderes em breve, e você terá medo do garoto que uma vez você virou de cabeça para baixo e mostrou as cuecas."

"Ranhoso não conseguirá nada além de uma marca de gordura em livros." Sirius disse com os dentes comprimidos, enquanto seu aperto na varinha ficou mais forte. Bellatrix ao ver esse movimento rapidamente reagiu e gritou "Crucio".

Eu assisti enquanto Sirius caia e gritava de dor. Seu corpo inteiro parecia tremer enquanto seu rosto se contorcia. Sem pensar eu gritei seu nome e tirei a capa de cima de mim. Bellatrix foi pega fora de guarda pelo meu aparecimento repentino e em sua distração o feitiço em Sirius enfraqueceu.

Ele imediatamente se levantou e recuperou sua varinha antes de apontar para Bellatrix e gritar "Expelliarmus".

Nós estávamos em desvantagem. Snape rapidamente gritou "petrificus totalus.", fazendo com que Sirius ficasse rígido como pedra e caísse na entrada da sala de poções. Já que Sirius não estava apto a fazer qualquer coisa, a atenção de todos se voltou contra mim. Rapidamente ergui minha varinha e tentei mandar uma azaração, mas Lúcio Malfoy foi mais rápido que eu e me desarmou. O feitiço mandou minha varinha a uns dez metros longe de mim. Me dei conta da situação em que estava e como as coisas haviam ficado sérias.

Eu estava sozinha, no meio da noite, em Hogwarts sem ninguém para me ajudar. Sirius não podia fazer nada e seus olhos estavam focados em mim, o medo era visivel neles.

"Que feitiço devemos usar em você?" Lúcio perguntou, andando de um lado para o outro. O resto do grupo me cercava.

"Que tal a maldição cruciatus?" Bellatrix sugeriu com um olhar meio maníaco em seus olhos.

"Muito previsível." Ele dispensou. "Snape" ele disse, virando-se para o garoto de cabelos engordurados. "Acredito que sua hora de se mostrar útil tenha chegado. Deixo a decisão do que faremos com ela para você."

Snape deu alguns passos para a frente enquanto olhava para mim. Ele estava vacilando um pouco, e enquanto segurava a varinha firmemente em sua mão, havia incerteza em seus olhos. "Eu digo que devemos apresentá-la a Aragogue." Ele concluiu com um sorriso desdenhoso.

Todos pareceram agradados com a resposta de Snape e concordaram com ele.

"Bem, então vá em frente Severo." Lucio comandou.

"Abaffiato." Snape disse. Minha garganta parecia ter cordas ao redor e eu sabia que se tentasse abrir a boca nenhum som sairia dela. Olhei ao meu redor horrorizada, percebendo que esse era o fim. Não havia ninguém por quem eu pudesse gritar por ajuda. Não sei porque não pensei em gritar por ajuda antes. Olhei para Sirius e ele ainda não conseguia se mover, havia horror estampado em seus olhos. Olhei para ele e movi minha boca em um 'Sinto muito', antes de Snape levantar sua varinha e declarar "levicorpus."

Meu corpo foi levantado do chão e eu já não tinha controle sobre meus movimentos. Estava paralisada e muda. Não fazia idéia de quem Aragogue era, mas pelos olhares nos rostos dos Sonserinos eu sabia que não seria nada legal. O Pânico começava a crescer em meu corpo enquanto deixávamos o castelo e começávamos a andar rumo à Floresta Proibida. Percebi que seja lá o que estivesse esperando por mim lá fora, seria a última coisa que veria na vida. Senti vontade de chorar, mas estava tão amortecida que as lágrimas não vinham. Detrás de mim quase não conseguia escutar o que eles conversavam entre si, haviam palavras feias e muita animação.

Adentrávamos a floresta cada vez mais e a cada passo que eles davam meu desespero aumentava. Eu nunca tive a chance de me despedir de ninguém; nunca tive a chance de experienciar nada. De repente comecei a me arrepender da vida que havia escolhido para mim e desejei ter sido mais sociável e ter feito mais amigos, e percebi aquele mês com os Marotos havia sido o mais divertido de toda a minha vida, mesmo que exatamente o fato de ser amiga deles é que tenha me colocado nessa situação.

Por mais que a probabilidade de escapar dessa seja quase inexistente, eu juro que se sair dessa com vida vou mudar. Vou ser mais sociável. Vou fazer maiores tentativas de me dar bem com meus pais.

Droga! Talvez eu até tente conseguir um namorado. Um de verdade, não o que eu e James somos.

Sem querer, Sirius imediatamente veio à minha mente quando pensei em namorados. Tirei o pensamento da minha cabeça, não tinha como eu me interessar em Sirius desse jeito, certo? Quer dizer, ele se tornou um grande amigo, alguém que eu podia confiar, alguém que me fazia rir, mas não tinha como ele gostar de mim. Mesmo não podendo afastar a memória de quando ele segurou minha cintura no armário de vassouras e de como ele cheirava, e seus olhos cinzentos...

"Quanto tempo mais?" A voz aguda de Bellatrix quebrou minha linha de pensamentos e eu fui trazida de volta à realidade. De alguma forma pareceu que o tempo estava mais escuro. Eu provavelmente não conseguiria ver minha mão na frente dos meus lhos..

"Não seja impaciente Bella, estamos quase lá" Snape disse.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu enquanto andamos por mais alguns minutos, eu pendia no ar à frente deles. Senti como se eles estivessem me usando como escudo, como se eles estivessem com medo do que havia na floresta, e se alguma coisa os atacassem eu seria a pessoa sacrificada.

De repente eu parei de me mover e não consegui mais escutar os passos de ninguém. Engoli em seco assim que percebi que havíamos chegado em nosso destino. "Esse é o máximo que podemos ir." Snape informou a todos. Vagarosamente eu me senti sendo levada para o chão e cheguei a pensar que o feitiço havia sido tirado e tentei correr, mas percebi que não tinha controle sobre meu corpo.

Meu corpo começou a se movimentar e minhas pernas a andar para frente sem eu querer. Percebi que o que me esperava era muito perigoso para eles enfrentarem. Senti meus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem enquanto meus olhos avaliavam os arredores. No meu perímetro pude ver algumas coisas se movendo rapidamente mas não consegui determinar o que era.

À minha direita eu escutei o chão tremer sob o peso de algo que estava vindo em minha direção. Olhei para a direia e parei de respirar quando vi uma aranha gigante vindo até mim. Então é assim que eu vou morrer. Serei morta por uma aranha gigante.

Fechei meus olhos e abracei meu corpo à espera da morte. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Escutei a aranha se aproximar e eu prendi a respiração e fechei meus olhos bem apertados. Estava apenas esperando pela morte. Podia sentir a perna da aranha me tocando. E então derrepente escutei uma voz falando muito alto "O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Meus olhos se abriram imediatamente, a aranha que eu havia sentido em meu braço havia sumido, a azaração havia sido suspensa e eu me virei rapidamente me deparando com Hagrid que estava entre mim e os Sonserinos. Ele tinha um olhar furioso em seu rosto. Os Sonserinos não esperaram muito tempo antes de começar a correr para fora da floresta.

"Não pense que eu não vi seu rosto, Malfoy! Dumbledore vai saber disso!" Hagrid gritou para eles antes de se virar para mim. A raiva desapareceu de seu rosto e preocupação a substituiu. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou se aproximando.

Pude apenas acenar com a cabeça enquanto alívio preenchia meu corpo. Eu não iria morrer, percebi e caí de joelhos no chão. Hagrid veio até mim, o chão tremia com seu peso. Com um movimento rápido ele me pegou e me segurou perto de seu peito. Enterrei meu rosto em percebi que estava tremendo. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Avery Muze" Eu consegui sussurrar. Minha voz estava fraca como se eu houvesse passado as últimas horas gritando.

"Você está ferida?" Eu tentei dizer que não mas minha voz falhou e eu balancei minha cabeça. "Bem... Vou levá-la para Poppy apenas para garantir. Quando estiver se sentindo melhor podemos ir até Dumbledore."

Eu assenti novamente. Me sentia sem energia e tudo o que queria fazer era dormir. Estava fraca, o balançar dos passos de Hagrid era estranhamente reconfortante e eu tive que lutar contra a vontade de fechar os olhos. Assim que eu peguei no sono Hagrid gritou "Mas que diabos!"

Eu deslizei a cabeça para o lado e olhei para minha frente. Fora da orla da floresta dava para ver flashes coloridos indo de um lado para o outro. James e Sirius haviam conseguido chegar na floresta e estavam lutando contra os Sonserinos. Snape estava imóvel no chão enquanto Lucio, Bellatrix e Régulo continuavam a lutar contra James e Sirius. Dava para ver que James e Sirius estavam começando a ficar cansados por estarem em desvantagem e tendo que bloquear mais azarações do que podiam disparar.

"Fique aqui" Hagrid disse me colocando no chão antes de correr para a luta. "Já chega! Minha paciência acabou." Hagrid então pegou um guarda-chuva de dentro de sua grande jaqueta e o sacudiu. Um escudo foi posto e qualquer feitiço mandado rapidamente se dissipou. "Vocês" Ele apontou um dedo para os Sonserinos. "Desfaçam o feitiço em Snape e voltem para os dormitórios. Me assegurarei que Dumbledore saiba de tudo amanhã." Os Sonserinos xingaram Hagrid, mas levitaram Snape e se dirigiram para o castelo. "E vocês dois." Hagrid disse se voltando para James e Sirius "Por que sempre que há perigo vocês dois são encontrados na cena?"

James colocou sua varinha de volta no bolso e deu de ombros para Hagrid "O perigo parece sempre nos encontrar."

Hagrid não pareceu gostar da piada de James "não pense que eu não contarei a Dumbledore o que aconteceu nesta noite."

"Onde está Avery? Ela está bem?" Sirius perguntou a Hagrid em um tom de voz preocupado.

"Sim, ela está bem ali" Hagrid respondeu apontando em minha direção. Os olhos de Sirius me encontraram e seu rosto pareceu se aliviar enquanto ele corria ao meu encontro.

"Avery" ele suspirou enquanto se ajoelhava em minha frente e colocava uma mão em meu ombro "Eu estava tão preocupado. Por que você não correu, sua garota idiota?" Ele sorriu e eu retribuí. "Eu estava tão preocupado com a possibilidade de não conseguir chegar a tempo. E então os Sonserinos saíram correndo da floresta e você não estava com eles. Eu pensei... Bom..." Sirius parou e engoliu em seco. E foi quando a realidade da situação realmente o atingiu.

Eu tentei sorrir para dar a ele a certeza de que eu estava bem, mas ao invés disso comecei a chorar e descansei meu rosto contra o ombro de Sirius, soluçando. Sirius me envolveu com seus braços e segurou minha cabeça com uma mão, massageando minhas costas enquanto tentava me confortar. "Vamos voltar para dentro" ele disse. Colocou um braço embaixo das minhas pernas e me levantou, me puxando de forma aconchegante contra seu peito.

"Leve-a para a enfermaria." Hagrid disse para Sirius.

"Precisa de ajuda para carregá-la, cara?" James perguntou seguindo Sirius enquanto voltávamos para o castelo.

"Não" Sirius disse finalmente.

Devo ter apagado enquanto Sirius me levava para a ala hospitalar por que a próxima coisa que eu me lembro era de Madame Pomphrey em robes e com bobes enrolados em seus cabelos. "O que houve?" Ela perguntou olhando para Sirius e James.

"Sonserinos" Sirius disse sombriamente

"Qual é a dessa rivalidade? Toda semana acontece algo diferente com vocês dois." Madame Pomphrey continuou brigando com os meninos antes de se voltar para mim "Querida, você está bem? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu estou bem" Consegui desengasgar "Só estou cansada"

Madame Pomphrey assentiu antes de chegar um pouco mais perto. "Você se importa se eu checar se você tem algum corte ou machucado?".

Eu concordei e Madame Pomphrey colocou um braço ao meu redor e me ajudou a me sentar enquanto me examinava. Depois de alguns minutos ela me deitou novamente e disse "só alguns arranhões que posso curar com facilidade, mas além disso ela está bem. Vou mantê-la aqui durante a noite para descansar. Deixe-me apenas pegar uma loção e uma poção de sono, querida." Ela deu um tapinha suave em meu ombro antes de ir para o outro cômodo.

"Eu sinto muito!" Sirius disse imediatamente vindo para meu lado e segurando minha mão. "Você está congelando." Ele disse, preocupado. Foi então que percebi que estava tremendo um pouco e meu corpo estava gelado, mas estava muito cansada para ligar. "Pegue meu sweater" Sirius ofereceu o tirando de seu corpo.

Ele me ajudou a passar o sweater pelo meu corpo cuidadosamente. Assim que eu já estava agasalhada ele me deitou na cama.

O sweater era grande e chegava até o meio da minha coxa. Caía em um dos meus ombros e tinha o cheiro de Sirius. Eu dei a ele um sorriso de agradecimento e foi quando Madame Pomphrey voltou.

"Vocês dois devem sair agora e voltar para o dormitório. Já são quase quatro da manhã e vão ficar cansadas para as aulas" Pomphrey disse expulsando os garotos da sala.

"Mas..." Sirius começou.

"Sem 'mas' Sr. Black, saia agora ou receberá detenção."

Sirius parecia que ia retrucar mas relutantemente deu de ombros e saiu da ala hospitalar com James.

"Tudo bem" Madame Pomphrey disse se voltando para mim. "Agora beba isso. Vai te ajudar a dormir."

Peguei a garrafa das mãos dela e bebi o líquido. Tinha um gosto amargo e franzi o rosto ligeiramente enquanto aquilo passava por minha garganta. Deixei a garrafa na mesa de cabeceira e imediatamente comecei a sentir os efeitos. Eu pisquei uma vez e vi Pomphrey colocar loção em meus cortes antes de meus olhos fecharem e eu dormir.

Acordei assustada e esperei meus olhos se ajustarem ao quarto escuro. Primeiro entrei em pânico porque não sabia onde estava, mas então os eventos da noite passada voltaram à minha memória. Me sentei na cama e olhei ao meu redor. Da janela dava para ver o sol nascendo vagarosamente. Foi então que eu senti um peso perto do meu pé e olhei para baixo para encontrar um grande cão preto descansando perto das minhas pernas. Deixei um gemido de medo escapar. O som acordou o cachorro e ele olhou para mim. Eu tentei permanecer calma, com medo de que ele fosse me atacar. Continuei olhando em seus olhos e me senti estranhamente confortável. E os olhos pareciam tão familiares...

Balancei a cabeça. Acho que estava começando a imaginar coisas. Mesmo assim, não fazia idéia de onde esse cachorro havia saído. "Oi" Eu disse para o cachorro em uma voz rouca. O cachorro levantou a cabeça e sua língua caiu de sua boca, enquanto ele me lançava um olhar fofo. Não pude deixar de rir um pouco. O cachorro então começou a subir em mim e colocou uma pata em meu braço. Passei meu braço em volta do corpo dele e comecei a fazer carinho. O cachorro pareceu feliz e descansou sua cabeça em meu estômago enquanto continuava com o olhar fixo em mim. Sorri para ele mais uma vez antes do cansaço tomar conta de mim e voltar a dormi.

Podia sentir o sol quente em meu rosto e vozes ao meu redor, mesmo elas soando distantes. Vagarosamente abri os olhos e alguns rostos estavam em minha frente, meio borrados.

"Ela acordou!" Eu escutei Sirius declarar "Avery, Avery, você está bem?"

"Dê espaço a ela Sr. Black" Pomphrey ralhou.

Meus olhos se abriram completamente e se ajustaram à luz. Ao meu redor Pomphrey, Sirius e James se inclinavam em minha direção e me estudavam com os olhos arregalados, esperando alguma reação.

"Eu quero água e biscoitos" Eu disse em uma voz manhosa. Os três riram. Coloquei a mão ao lado da cama e percebi que o cachorro não estava mais aqui. "Aonde está..." Eu parei de falar antes que eu pudesse completar a pergunta. Talvez eu_ tivesse_ imaginado o cachorro. Olhei para Sirius que parecia estar escondendo um sorriso.

"Aonde está o que, querida?"

"Nada" Eu disse rapidamente.

"Aqui está a sua água." James disse empurrando um copo de água em minhas mãos. Peguei o copo e bebi metade de seu conteúdo em um gole. Enxuguei minha boca com o sweater de Sirius e sorri alegremente.

"Como você está se sentindo, querida?" Pomphrey perguntou em uma voz suave olhando para mim.

"Bem, e um pouco faminta."

"Por sorte Srta. Muze, o almoço estará pronto em alguns minutos." Olhei para trás de James e Sirius, e vi Dumbledore entrando no quarto. Ele parou no fim da cama e olhou para mim sobre seus oclinhos de meia lua.

"É bom ver que você está bem. Você deu um grande susto nos Srs. Potter e Black. Pelo que eu soube vocês tiveram uma noite cheia. Depois do almoço eu estava esperando que pudéssemos nos encontrar para que eu pudesse ouvir de você o que aconteceu, se você estiver disponível. E claro, você será perdoada por todas as aulas que perdeu. Esses termos parecem aceitáveis, Srta. Muze?"

Eu assenti. "Sim professor."

"Bom." Dumbledore disse com um pequeno sorriso "A verei em meu escritório depois do almoço. A senha é bombons explosivos." E logo depois ele se virou e saiu do quarto.

"Você está dispensada" Pomphrey disse. "Tenho certeza que o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Black vão ajudá-la. Se você se sentir mal, não hesite em voltar."

Agradeci Madame Pomphrey e tirei os cobertores de meu corpo enquanto me sentava na cama e colocava meus sapatos. Sirius estava ao meu lado como se estivesse com medo de que eu fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Me levantei e saí da ala hospitalar.

"Guardei isso para você" Sirius disse ao entregar minha varinha. Eu a peguei e a coloquei no suporte, na minha cintura. Agradeci e continuamos andando em silencio para o Grande Salão. Uma vez no Grande Salão eu tive consciência de mim mesma. Todos estavam usando seus uniformes e eu estava com o sweater de Sirius e calças. Não olhei para a mesa da Sonserina, mas podia sentir os olhares mortais queimando atrás da minha cabeça quando me sentava na mesa da Grifinória e começava a encher meu prato com comida.

"O que aconteceu?" Sirius perguntou. Eu mordi meu biscoito e olhei para o prato dele, que continuava vazio. Quando eu terminei de mastigar parei um pouco, tentando reunir a força necessária para contar a ele o que havia acontecido.

"Eles estavam me levando para Aragogue." Consegui dizer.

"O que é Aragogue?" Remus perguntou. Obviamente Sirius e James haviam contado a ele os acontecimentos de ontem à noite.

"Pelo que eu lembro é uma aranha gigante. Eles me levaram até lá, para que ela pudesse me mat..." A palavra parou em meus lábios e eu tremi, lembrando o quanto eu estive perto da morte. Olhei para cima e os Marotos pareciam pálidos quando a percepção de que eu poderia ter morrido os atingiu.

"Por que você não conseguiu lutar contra eles?" Peter perguntou.

"Eu perdi minha varinha no castelo e eles me enfeitiçaram para que eu não tivesse controle sobre meu corpo."

"Quem estava te controlando?" Sirius perguntou.

"Snape" Eu sussurrei seu nome e senti ódio preencher meu corpo. Nunca na vida eu havia odiado ninguém, mas nesse momento eu odiava Snape. Eu o odiava pelo que ele planejava fazer comigo.

Sirius bateu seu punho na mesa, fazendo os pratos tremerem. As pessoas que escutaram o barulho olharam para nós confusas, mas rapidamente perderam interesse e voltaram a comer. "Eu vou matá-lo. Eu com certeza vou matá-lo."

"Sirius" Eu disse colocando uma mão em seu braço. Meu gesto fez com que ele ficasse tenso por um momento, até que seu corpo pareceu relaxar. "Eu estou viva por sorte. Não há motivo para ficar pensando nisso. Dumbledore irá puni-los e eles vão ter o que merecem."

"Eles merecem ser mandados para Azkaban" Sirius disse friamente.

"Padfoot." Remus disse em um tom de aviso.

Sirius pareceu se desligar enquanto enchia seu prato de batatas. Ele enfiou o garfo furiosamente e colocou uma quantidade muito grande de comida na boca.

"Eu sei que muita coisa aconteceu Pads, mas você não pode se esquecer que temos treino de Quadribol hoje à noite. Sábado jogaremos contra Lufa-Lufa."

Sirius grunhiu uma resposta e o resto do almoço se passou sem mais eventos. Tentei comer rápido para evitar o silêncio desconfortável e peguei um biscoito ao sair da mesa. Sirius se ofereceu para vir comigo até a sala de Dumbledore, mas o assegurei de que podia chegar lá numa boa. No caminho vi que várias pessoas estavam olhando para mim e sussurrando, sem dúvida as notícias já haviam se espalhado. Quando cheguei ao escritório de Dumbledore, vi que Lily Evans estava esperando perto da entrada. Me perguntei por que ela estaria lá e a encarei de maneira inquisitiva quando me aproximei dela.

"Você precisa da senha do escritório do Dumbledore?" Perguntei.

"Oh não" ela disse, meio chocada. "Eu estava apenas er… me assegurando que você chegasse aqui bem e tudo o mais. Soube do que aconteceu."

Ah, então ela só queria saber o que havia acontecido.

"Obrigada pela preocupação mas eu estou bem e você pode voltar para o almoço."

Lily pareceu nervosa e seus olhos passaram de mim para a gárgula do escritório de Dumbledore. "Só queria dizer que eu acho que você foi muito er... corajosa noite passada, pelo que eu escutei. Qualquer um no seu lugar sairia correndo, mas você ficou."

"Obrigada Lily" Eu disse de maneira desconfortável.

Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram enquanto Lily olhava para o chão e mechia os pés nervosamente. "Eu também queria dizer que sinto muito pela outra noite na festa. Eu disse algumas coisas muito ruins."

"Está tudo bem" Respondi, querendo que essa conversa terminasse logo. Estava ficando cada vez mais desconfortável.

"Certo… Bem, estou feliz que esteja tudo certo." Lily disse juntando suas mãos "Acho que vou voltar para o almoço agora. Te vejo por aí Avery."

Acenei para Lily antes de dizer "bombons explosivos" e entrar no escritório de Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Dois capítulos em um dia para compensar o tempão sem atualizar, hã? Então... Leiam e comentem, por favor! :)**


	9. These Things Move In Threes

**Capítulo 9: These Things Move In Threes**

Terça Feira, 12 de Outubro, 13:03

A reunião com Dumbledore foi rápida. Contei exatamente o que aconteceu e mesmo ele aparentando calma, enquanto eu falava dava para ver a fúria em seus olhos. Eu ganhei uma noite de detenção por estar fora da cama depois do toque de recolher.

Assim que Dumbledore deu minha punição, disse para sair e chamar James e Sirius. Enquanto James e Sirius estavam com ele, Remus e eu esperamos do lado de fora.

"Sinto muito pela noite passada, por perder a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do Maroto."

Remus deu de ombros e pareceu despreocupado "Está tudo bem. Isso vai provavelmente manter Sirius e James fora de confusão por algum tempo."

Sorri e balancei a cabeça, sabendo que só aquilo não os manteria fora de problemas. Então me lembrei de ontem à noite, do que Sirius mencionou sobre as circunstancias especiais de Remus e a curiosidade me venceu. "Remus eu estava me perguntando... O que Dumbledore quis dizer com as suas circunstancias especiais?"

Remus ficou nervoso e abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas foi então interrompido por James e Sirius saindo do escritório de Dumbledore.

"Só um mês de detenção. Nada mal!" Sirius declarou com orgulho.

"E ainda conseguimos que ele adiasse as detenções até o jogo de sábado, para que possamos treinar." James disse estufando o peito. "Bom e velho Dumbledore" ele disse saudando a estátua do escritório de Dumbledore e começando a andar até a sala comunal da Grifinória "Eu creio que depois de tudo que aconteceu, ganhamos o direto de faltar as aulas pelo resto do dia."

"Não conte comigo" Remus disse "Na verdade eu me importo com minhas notas."

"Ok. Moony está fora. E você, Avery?"

"Nem eu. Vou para a biblioteca pegar as matérias perdidas de hoje." Apesar de ter jurado para mim mesma que se sobrevivesse à noite passada mudaria algumas coisas em mim mesma, eu não podia negligenciar o dever de casa.

"Certo. Mas nós vamos nos encontrar mais tarde para discutir algumas estratégias de Quadribol."

Eu sorri e garanti a James que estaria disponível para ajudá-lo mais tarde, antes de ir para a biblioteca. A maior parte das pessoas estava na aula e a biblioteca estava praticamente vazia. Coloquei minhas coisas em uma mesa e peguei meu livro de transfiguração para ler o capítulo que havia perdido. Eu estava tão distraída com meu livro, tentando decorar tudo, que nem escutei alguém se aproximar da minha mesa.

Alguém pigarreou e quando levantei os olhos do livro Amos Diggory estava olhando para mim. Não pude entender o motivo de ele estar na minha mesa parecendo querer falar comigo. Eu nem sabia que ele sabia que eu existia, já que nunca conversamos antes. A única razão de eu saber quem ele era, era por causa do Quadribol. Ele era o capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa e o apanhador estrela que deu a James um motivo para se preocupar.

"Se você está curioso sobre ontem à noite, saiba que não direi nada." Eu disse antes de voltar a meu livro, convencida de que isso seria o fim da conversa.

Amos quase gargalhou, antes de sentar ao meu lado. Olhei para ele e ergui uma sobrancelha inquisitivamente "Eu acho que escutei o suficiente para entender o que aconteceu. Só estou me certificando de que você está bem."

"Continuo respirando."

Amos deixou outra gargalhada escapar e se inclinou em sua cadeira. "Estou surpreso que James deixe você ficar sentada aqui sozinha."

"Por que James..." Eu parei de perguntar o que eu ia perguntar. Amos pensava que James e eu estávamos namorando e que seria natural meu namorado estar ao meu lado. "Bom, para a minha sorte meu namorado sabe que posso cuidar de mim mesma e não precisa me sufocar o tempo inteiro."

"Se você fosse minha namorada eu não sairia do seu lado."

"Bom. Então graças a Deus que James é meu namorado e não você."

Esperei que meu comentário fosse deter Amos de fazer seja lá o que ele estava fazendo e sair, mas isso apenas pareceu provocá-lo ainda mais. "Uma pena Potter ter conseguido você antes de qualquer um de nós."

Encarei Amos atentamente e fechei o livro. A velha Avery iria apenas ignorar esse comentário e voltar ao trabalho. A velha Avery nunca continuaria com essa conversa...

Que bom que eu não sou mais a velha Avery!

"Engraçado... Tenho certeza absoluta de que passei seis anos sem James e ninguém se incomodou de 'me conseguir' durante esse tempo todo." Parei de falar e me inclinei na direção de Amos. "O que você quer, Diggory? Até cinco minutos atrás nós nunca havíamos trocado duas palavras, e agora você está me perguntando como estou e acusando meu namorado de não dar conta do recado."

"Uau, você com certeza é uma mulher difícil de agradar. Eu estava apenas tentando falar com você porque a acho interessante."

Voltei ao meu lugar em minha cadeira e continuei a encarar Amos. Não fazia idéia do que ele queria e nem acreditava na desculpa de que ele queria 'me conhecer'.

"Infelizmente, sou uma espécie de decepção, já que a única coisa interessante que estou fazendo é ler meu livro de Transfiguração."

"Uma garota que gosta de estudar. Eu gosto disso." Ele me lançou um sorriso sedutor e antes que desse para retrucar, James e Sirius apareceram atrás dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Diggory? Está incomodando Avery?" Sirius perguntou friamente. Seus punhos estavam fechados e seu maxilar comprimido, como se ele estivesse se segurando para não bater em Amos.

"Não. Só falando com ela. A menos é que tenha algum problema com isso, certo James?" Ele perguntou a James, que se mostrava completamente indiferente comparado a Sirius.

"Vá perturbar a namorada de outro." James disse suavemente como se não se importasse. E percebi na hora que ele provavelmente _não_ se importava.

"Certo" Amos disse ao levantar "Eu posso ver quando não sou desejado por perto." Ele piscou para mim - o que rendeu a ele um revirar de olhos - antes de sair da biblioteca.

"Imbecil" Sirius murmurou enquanto ele saía.

"OK Avery." James disse tirando pergaminhos de sua mochila e os colocando na minha frente, indiferente à outra situação. "Vamos revisar esses esquemas. Quero sua opinião."

Me concentrei em James e nas jogadas, mas não pude deixar de notar que Sirius estava incrivelmente quieto e sentado ereto na cadeira, quase não falando nada enquanto eu e James revisávamos os planos.

Depois de duas horas James, nós chegamos a três novas estratégias para usar durante o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa. Já que seus artilheiros eram a parte mais forte do time, criamos jogadas onde os batedores iriam observar os artilheiros e ao mesmo tempo manter os olhos no campo para poder desviar de balaços com facilidade. James então pegou os pergaminhos e os colocou de volta na mochila. Saímos da biblioteca e fomos jantar. Depois do jantar me dirigi para a minha detenção com Slughorn enquanto James e Sirius iam para o treino de quadribol.

Ao me aproximar da sala de poções comecei a ficar nervosa, os acontecimentos da noite passada voltavam à minha mente. Lembrei novamente de que estava viva e que não havia nada mais com que me preocupar.

Entrei na sala de Slughorn e fiquei chocada ao ver Nial sentado na mesa esfregando um caldeirão.

"Ah Srta. Muze" Slughorn disse assim que entrei "O Sr. Melbe chegou aqui há alguns minutos. Antes de começar a limpar os caldeirões eu estava esperando que talvez pudéssemos ter uma palavrinha em meu escritório" Slughorn levantou de sua mesa e me levou até seu escritório, que ficava depois de uma escada atrás de uma estante. Quando chegamos, sentei desconfortavelmente em uma cadeira.

Já que Slughorn era o diretor da Sonserina eu estava preocupada que ele estivesse com raiva de mim e fosse me punir de maneira mais severa pelo ocorrido.

"Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que ocorreu noite passada. Estou envergonhado pela minha casa e por ter deixado isso acontecer, e quero que você saiba que não estou deixando isto barato e haverá conseqüências severas para todos os envolvidos." Slughorn parecia sinceramente envergonhado, e suas bochechas coraram quando ele olhou para mim.

"Obrigada professor" foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

"Espero que como um pedido de desculpas, você talvez quisesse vir a um encontro do Clube do Slug antes do Natal."

"Hm. Claro, professor!"

"Ótimo, sinta-se à vontade para trazer um amigo" Slughorn disse juntando suas mãos sobre a mesa "Bom, já que estamos acertados você deve cumprir sua detenção. Junte-se ao Sr. Melbe e limpe os caldeirões manualmente. Se você estiver muito cansada de ontem à noite para terminar essa tarefa me avise e podemos remarcar para outro dia."

Sorri para Slughorn e me levantei "Isso não será necessário professor. Estou completamente apta a completar minha detenção esta noite."

"Muito bem, se precisar estarei em meu escritório"

Balancei a cabeça, saí e me juntei a Nial na mesa.

"Oi" Eu disse para Nial enquanto pegava um caldeirão e um pano para ajudá-lo.

"Hey" ele respondeu sem me encarar.

"Então, o que você fez para conseguir uma detenção hoje?"

"Ah" Nial murmurou, as bochechas ficando vermelhas. "Eu me atrasei para a aula de poções. Estava, er... esperando você para garantir que estava tudo bem, e dez minutos depois da aula começar foi que percebi que você não viria, então me atrasei."

Fiquei chocada com o motivo do atraso de Nial. Eu fiquei grata por esse pequeno gesto, e abri um sorriso. "Obrigada por esperar e me desculpe por não aparecer. Eu estava no escritório do Dumbledore."

"Eu imaginei. Só estou me perguntando, você está bem? Não precisa me falar sobre o que aconteceu, só queria saber se está tudo okay." Nial acrescentou rapidamente.

"Estou bem. Um pouco balançada por tudo, mas bem."

"Isso é bom, e se certifique para que algo assim jamais aconteça de novo. Não quero ter um histórico de atrasos grande só porque você não consegue ficar fora de problemas."

Sorri ainda mais e o assegurei de que ficaria fora de encrenca, em nome do histórico dele. Conseguimos conversar com facilidade depois disso. Ele me disse o que eu havia perdido na aula de hoje e que passaria as anotações. Assim que acabamos a detenção fomos vagarosamente para a sala comunal, contente com nossa facilidade de conversar.

"Você vai para o jogo de sábado?" Nial perguntou.

"Claro" Respondi.

"Ah é, você tem que torcer por James."

"É a tarefa mais fácil desde que me tornei namorada dele."

"Certo" Nial disse de maneira ofendida. Sua atenção pareceu mudar repentinamente para seus pés, como se ele estivesse sendo atormentado por um pensamento horrível. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar sobre isso ele voltou a me encarar e disse "Avery, eu sei de tudo."

Eu tentei não deixar meu choque transparecer. Como ele poderia saber de tudo? "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ele me lançou um olhar que significava 'não seja burra'. Mas rapidamente voltou ao normal de novo. "A festa algumas noites atrás. Não sei se você lembra, mas bebeu bastante." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso como se lembrasse de uma memória hilária. "Nós estávamos conversando, bem, mais ou menos... Você falava e eu escutava e ria. Durante nossa conversa você meio que deixou escapar que estava apenas fingindo ser namorada de James."

"E-eu, eu estava brincando." Murmurei de forma horrível. Minha tentativa de cobrir a mentira era péssima.

Nial balançou a cabeça e sorriu "Não, você não estava. Mas não se preocupe com isso, não vou contar para ninguém." Ele sorriu afirmativamente e disse a senha para o retrato da mulher gorda. "Vou para a cama" ele disse rumando para as escadas do dormitório "'Vejo você no sábado então?" Quando eu concordei, ele sorriu e subiu a escada, dizendo "guarde meu lugar" antes de sumir.

"Ora ora... Que momento lindo" Escutei uma voz dizendo do outro lado da sala. Olhando ao redor encontrei James me encarando do sofá com um olhar divertido no rosto. Eu sequer havia percebido que ele estava lá.

"Calado, Potter." Eu disse brincando enquanto sentava ao seu lado no sofá com os pés em cima da mesa.

"Será que a nossa pequena Avery vai ter um encontro com Melbe?" James disse em uma voz de bebê irritante.

Revirei os olhos e joguei uma almofada nele. Infelizmente não acertei na cabeça e ela caiu atrás do sofá. "Ele vai comigo ao jogo para me ajudar a torcer pelo meu _namorado_. Não sei se você o conhece. Cabelo descontrolado, exibido, mãos femininas"

"Eu não tenho mãos femininas"

"Você meio que tem, Prongs, assim como sobrancelhas pequenas." À nossa esquerda Sirius estava saindo dos dormitórios. Ele sorriu para mim e se juntou a nós no sofá. Quando ele sentou, meio que se aprumou no sofá com uma careta no rosto.

"Você está bem Sirius?"

"Aham. James acabou com a gente no treino de hoje. Acho que desloquei meu ombro."

"Não seja um bebê Padfoot."

"Eu não sou um bebê, você que é um tirano!"

"Certo. Vocês dois, parem já com essa briga!" Eu disse tentando acalmar os meninos em uma voz falsamente raivosa. Sirius e James riram e Sirius me cutucou com o cotovelo, me fazendo rir. Nossa risada foi interrompida pela porta do retrato sendo aberta e revelando McGonagall, que vinha com um olhar severo em nossa direção.

Isso nunca acaba bem.

"Ah, que bom que vocês três estão aqui. Isso se aplica a todos vocês" Ela foi direta, evitando papo furado e fazendo isso ser rápido para todos nós "Srta. Muze, nós discutimos qual seria a punição adequada e chegamos a uma decisão. Quero que você saiba que não estamos pegando leve e que haverá várias conseqüências severas para todos os envolvidos. Quanto ao Sr. Malfoy e ao outro Sr. Black, eles estão indeterminadamente banidos dos jogos de quadribol."

"O que?" James gritou, interrompendo McGonagall.

"Sr. Potter, por favor, mantenha seu tom de voz baixo. Pensei que vocês achariam esta parte particularmente agradável."

"Não é bom porque ganhar não significa nada se a gente não joga com os melhores."

"Sinto muito, Sr. Potter, que estas punições não estejam de acordo com as suas metas de quadribol, mas depois do incidente, nós sentimos que essa é a punição mais adequada. Quanto a Srta. Black e ao Sr. Snape, eles estarão servindo detenções até o Natal, e estarão suspensos de todos os passeios para Hogsmeade. Se a sua segurança for ameaçada novamente, não hesite em notificar a mim ou a Dumbledore." Ela passou os olhos por nós três, seus lábios comprimidos e suas mãos juntas. "Desejo a todos uma boa noite." Com o farfalhar de sua roupa, ela virou-se e saiu da sala comunal.

Olhei para James, que estava sentado em silêncio com uma expressão ilegível no rosto, como que tentando conter suas emoções. Eu tentei tocar seu braço e disse "James". Mas ele levantou do sofá e foi para o dormitório sem dizer nada.

Isso doeu. Me senti culpada e também sabia que ele estava me culpando por não poder mais jogar com os melhores do time da Sonserina.

Como se estivesse lendo minha mente Sirius colocou o braço ao meu redor e me puxou para perto "Ei, não se preocupe. Prongs vai superar isso logo e perceber que não é sua culpa. O que é verdade."

Eu sorri e olhei para Sirius. Ele sempre parecia saber como me consolar todas as vezes em que estava triste. Sem saber, Sirius havia entrado na minha vida e me mudado. Vagarosamente ele se transformou em um amigo, sem forçar sua presença em mim. Ele parecia saber meus sentimentos como se houvesse experimentado essas experiências antes. Me senti grata por ter ele como amigo.

O abracei e ele descansou sua bochecha em minha cabeça. Não me senti de maneira alguma estranha por estar em contato com um garoto. Me aconchegar nos braços dele me pareceu completamente normal.

"Sirius" Eu disse calmamente, com medo de que se falasse muito alto fosse estragar o conforto em que estávamos.

"Hmmm?" Ele murmurou. Eu pude sentir a bochecha dele tremer contra minha cabeça.

"O que Lucio e os outros estavam dizendo antes de você entrar na sala?"

Sirius ficou tenso e sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Por um momento achei que ele fosse sair e me preparei para isso. Mas ele relaxou.

"Eles queriam que Régulo se juntasse a ele."

"Se juntar a quem?" Perguntei em um sussurro. Antes de Sirius responder eu sabia qual era a resposta e mesmo sabendo, um calafrio percorreu meu corpo quando ele disse o nome.

"Voldemort."

Mal sabia eu que a partir daquele momento o nome 'Voldemort' seria falado mais vezes e se tornaria uma parte maior da minha vida do que jamais poderia imaginar.

* * *

><p>Lá fora estava frio, mas não desagradável. O sol brilhava no meio das nuvens oferecendo um pouco de calor no meio do clima frio de Outubro. Eu estava usando o suéter de Sirius de novo e o apertei contra meu corpo. Pude sentir a temperatura do meu corpo subindo com o calor ao meu redor enquanto as arquibancadas eram preenchidas. Vi Remus e Peter no fundo da arquibancada procurando por um lugar para sentar. Comecei a acenar para eles e Remus rapidamente me encontrou, sorrindo enquanto ele e Peter se aproximavam de mim. Quando Remus começou a se aproximar percebi que ele estava acabado. Haviam olheiras em seu rosto e ele estava muito pálido.<p>

A época do mês.

Deixei esse pensamento vagando pela minha cabeça.

Decidi que iria começar a vigiar isso, escrevendo os dias que Remus começava a agir de maneira estranha e começaria a juntar as peças. Se ninguém ia me contar o que tinha de errado com Remus, eu mesma iria descobrir!

"Olá" Eu disse assim que eles chegaram perto. Recebi um 'oi' caloroso em resposta, e depois eles sentaram ao meu lado.

"Acho que aquele cara está tentando chamar sua atenção." Peter disse apontando para o meio da arquibancada. Olhei para onde ele estava apontando e vi Nial olhando atentamente para mim. Eu acenei para ele e ele sorriu, abrindo caminho até nós.

"Oi" Ele disse animado para nós três. "Eu trouxe um pouco de chocolate quente" ele indicou dois copos em suas mãos "Não sabia que ia ter mais gente sentando conosco, se não teria trazido mais."

"Obrigada" Eu peguei um copo das mãos dele e ele se sentou ao meu lado "Vocês querem um gole?" Ofereci a Remus e Peter. Peter recusou mas Remus tomou um gole longo. Isso trouxe um pouco de cor às suas bochechas.

"Parece que o jogo já vai começar." Nial comentou quando os jogadores se aproximaram do campo. Imediatamente vi James e Sirius. James estava concentrado quando apertou a mão de Amos. Sirius encarou Amos e depois passou a olhar as arquibancadas, como se estivesse procurando por alguém.

Madame Hooch soprou o apito e os times subiram em suas vassouras. Uma vez no ar James nos avistou e cutucou Sirius. Os dois acenaram para nós e eu suspirei aliviada. James parecia estar melhor em humor e pareceu ter superado o desentendimento sobre Lucio e Régulo.

Madame Hooch liberou os balaços e o pomo, jogou a goles no ar e o jogo começou. A voz vibrante de Vic Jordan foi ouvida enquanto acompanhávamos a partida de quadribol.

"E a Lufa-Lufa está com a posse, com Amos na frente. Ah, mas parece que ele perdeu a bola e foi tirado do caminho por um balaço bem arremessado por Sirius Black. E agora a Grifinória está em posse. James Potter se aproxima do gol e ele chuta. Droga! A bola é bloqueada pela goleira da Lufa-Lufa, Tina Pinchy. Diggory está novamente com a posse da goles, mas novamente é distraído por um balaço de Black. O balaço bateu na ponta da vassoura e quase o derrubou. Parece que Black está marcando Diggory hoje. Diggory, amigão, é melhor você se cuidar."

Olhei para Sirius e percebi uma nova intensidade em seus olhos que nunca havia visto antes. Todo lançamento que ele fazia era direcionado a Diggory, quer ele estivesse em posse quer não. Sirius parecia interessado apenas em derrubar Diggory e Diggory estava ficando cada ver mais irritado com isso.

"E Diggory marca! Lufa-Lufa – 70. Grifinória – 60."

Sirius ficou cada vez mais irritado e lançou um olhar mortal a Diggory. O jogo continuou e a posse das bolas iam de um time para o outro. Parecia que Sirius estava mais interessado em acertar Diggory do que antes. O jogo prosseguiu por mais uma hora. Meu rosto tinha começado a congelar de tão imóvel. Então depois de não haver nenhuma mudança, o apanhador da Grifinória Trent Hayes mergulhou de forma espetacular.

"E parece que Hayes avistou o pomo. A apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa Brianna Benson está correndo atrás dele."

Todo mundo das arquibancadas se levantou para ver o que estava acontecendo, quando Trent e Brianna se aproximaram do chão. Eu segurei a respiração em antecipação antes de Trent se levantar e Jordan anunciar

"E Hayes pegou o pomo. Grifinória ganhou!"

Todos da Grifinória gritaram e fomos para o campo para parabenizar os jogadores. Eu alcancei o campo e estava correndo para James e Sirius quando senti alguém agarrar meu braço e me puxar para longe da multidão. Virei e encontrei Amos me encarando com uma expressão divertida em seu rosto.

"O que você quer Diggory?" Perguntei, puxando meu braço de perto dele.

"É um pouco estranho" Ele declarou com um sorriso enquanto me encarava de cima.

"O que é?"

"Quando eu estava dando em cima de você outro dia, seu namorado Potter nem se incomodou e mesmo assim" Amos fez uma pausa e seus olhos se direcionaram para James e Sirius. "E mesmo assim," ele repetiu "Black é que estava tentando me matar hoje."

Encarei Amos atentamente enquanto algo acontecia dentro de mim. Eu realmente achei estranho Sirius estar sendo tão agressivo contra Diggory hoje, mas com certeza aquilo não era por minha causa. Amos era o melhor artilheiro do time, estrategicamente faria sentido ele tentar acertá-lo.

"Então o que você está dizendo Diggory, é que você estava dando em cima de mim para irritar meu namorado, é isso?" Eu disse voltando a atenção ao outro comentário dele.

"Claro amor, que outro motivo haveria?" Ele me lançou um sorrisinho maldoso antes de voltar correndo para o campo.

Tentei não deixar as palavras de Amos me atingirem. Eu sabia que ele só estava tentando me irritar depois que meu time acabou com o dele. Forcei um sorriso em meu rosto e corri até James e Sirius. Assim que os alcancei, James jogou seus braços ao meu redor e me puxou para perto.

"Você é incrível Avery. Seus planos funcionaram de novo." James se afastou e me segurou com um braço enquanto sorria para mim. "Você é a melhor namorada que um fanático por quadribol poderia desejar." Ele rapidamente se abaixou e beijou minha bochecha. "Hey Sirius," James chamou, passando um braço sobre meu ombro. Sirius veio até nós com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. "Acho que a vitória de hoje pede por uma grande celebração!"

"Ugh. Por favor, sem whisky de fogo." Eu reclamei.

"Talvez hoje a noite a gente possa fazer algo siples. Que tal só nós cinco, ok? Deixe que os outros se matem com os itens contrabandeados." Sirius disse confirmando minha declaraçõ. "Além do mais, eu tenho certeza que Avery deseja manter suas outras marcas de nascença em segredo,"

Eu bati em Sirius no peito com as costas da minha mão e ele riu, passando o braço ao redor do meu ombro igual a James.

"Posso tirar uma foto?" Wayne Creevy perguntou hesitantemente.

"Claro, mas só se a Avery sair nela também."

"Ah, claro... Tudo bem." Creevy murmurou enquanto puxava sua câmera. "Okay todo mundo, digam 'balaço'."

Nós três gritamos "balaço" e fomos cegos pela câmera de Creevy.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Soooooo... Ando meio devagar com as traduções, eu sei! E pra completar perdi meu pen drive com os capítulos de My Immortal e Olhar e Disfarçar que tinha traduzido, e agora vou ter que retraduzir. Yeba! Certo?**

**Muito Obrigada pelos Reviews!**


	10. Meu Amigo Diferente

**Capítulo 10: Meu amigo diferente**

Quinta Feira, 21 de Outubro, 16:06.

_Observações:_

_Cansado_

_Pálido_

_Olheiras fundas_

_Grande consumo de chocolate_

_Alguma coisa acontece uma vez por mês_

_Teorias:_

_Secretamente é uma mulher_

_Pertence a um culto secreto que suga toda sua energia. Um culto de adoração a chocolate._

_Dias em que apresenta os sintomas:_

_Começou no sábado, agora é Quinta e em vez de melhorar, ele parece estar muito pior  
><em>

"O que você tem aí?" James perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá. Rapidamente fechei meu diário e joguei em minha mochila.

"Só um dever de casa." Eu disse casualmente, tentando disfarçar o fato de que estava mentindo friamente.

"Okay" James disse sem desconfiar. "Duas coisas. Uma: hoje nós temos uma reunião com Dumbledore e não vamos voltar até tarde. Duas: Nesse sábado teremos um passeio a Hogsmeade e quero saber se gostaria de ir a um encontro comigo."

Coloquei uma mão na frente do coração e suspirei sonhadoramente, me certificando de fazer uma cena enorme para que todos pudessem ver que James e eu iríamos sair juntos. "Eu adoraria ter um encontro com você, James." Completei a cena com um beijo na bochecha dele.

James pareceu um pouco chocado com meu beijo. Eu nunca havia iniciado um beijo, então meu gesto o pegou desprevenido. Ri suavemente e ele me encarou de maneira confusa antes de limpar a garganta.

"Er-certo. Então devo ir. Sirius e eu temos detenções para cumprir."

Fiquei no sofá e comecei a fazer tarefas de casa. Trabalhei com bastante concentração, já que não havia ninguém para interromper. Estava quase terminando meu relatório de Poções quando escutei alguém descer a escada do dormitório masculino. Olhei para cima e vi Remus vindo na minha direção. Merlin, ele estava horrível. Ele parecia ainda mais pálido que antes, se é que era possível. Seu andar era letárgico e seus ombros estavam abaixados.

"Remus, você está bem?" Eu perguntei em uma voz preocupada.

"Estou um pouco enjoado" Remus respondeu em uma voz rouca. "Acho que vou para a ala hospitalar."

"Precisa de ajuda?" Perguntei, me levantando imediatamente.

"Não" Ele mexeu a cabeça firmemente. "Não precisa. Consigo fazer isso sozinho, obrigado."

Antes que eu pudesse responder Remus reuniu toda sua força restante e saiu andando rapidamente do salão comunal. Terminei meus deveres de casa sem olhar para o relógio, e depois do que me pareceram horas, estiquei meus braços acima da minha cabeça e chequei meu relógio, vendo que faltavam quinze minutos para a meia noite. Olhei ao redor da sala e percebi que era a única lá. Minha boca se contorceu quando percebi que James e os outros ainda não haviam retornado do escritório de Dumbledore. Com certeza a reunião já deveria ter acabado a esse ponto...

Suspirei, juntei minhas coisas e fui para o dormitório. As luzes estavam apagadas e os sons de respiração enchiam o quarto. Eu rumei até minha cama, tropeçando em várias coisas que estavam no chão. Dei uma olhada na cama de Lily e me assustei ao constatar que Lily estava lá.

Se os Marotos estavam em reunião com Dumbledore, Lily não deveria estar lá também?

Larguei minha mochila e fui até o armário pegar pijamas. Peguei o suéter de Sirius e o vesti. O tecido mal chegava até metade da minha coxa, mas, eu adorava como ele parecia me abraçar, e ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Sirius nele à vontade.

Estiquei os braços acima da cabeça e olhei pela janela. Nosso quarto era de frente para o lago e a floresta proibida. A lua estava cheia e iluminava os terrenos abaixo. Eu estava quase indo para a cama quando vi duas figuras correndo a distancia na direção do castelo. Corri para a janela e pressionei o rosto perto no vidro tentando ver melhor. Só pude discernir a silhueta de dois corpos. Eles se moviam devagar, um deles parecia estar suportando o outro. Assim que se aproximaram do castelo um nó se formou em minha garganta.

As tochas da parede do castelo iluminaram as figuras e pude ver que era Peter suportando Sirius. A cabeça dele estava descansando em seu peito como uma boneca de trapos, e não parecia estar acordado. Eles rapidamente sumiram dentro do castelo e sem pensar duas vezes saí correndo do dormitório e do salão comunal, chegando aos corredores.

Podia sentir meus pés descalços batendo contra o piso de pedra. Minhas pernas estavam gélidas e o vento da noite me atingia, mas eu não ligava para isso. Meu coração estava batendo tão alto que dava para escutar. Depois do que me pareceram horas, finalmente alcancei a enfermaria. Abri a porta e vi Peter parado em frente à Madame Pomphrey, que corria pelo quarto procurando por poções. Sirius estava deitado na cama imóvel, sem camisa e dava para ver grandes arranhões e cortes por todo seu tronco. Havia um corte em seu braço que era fundo e sangrava muito.

Andei vagarosamente até sua cama, minha presença até agora não havia sido percebida. Parei perto de Peter e ele me encarou chocado com os olhos arregalados.

"Avery, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Sua voz era dura e alarmada.

"Sirius" foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

"Você não deveria estar aqui" Peter disse pegando meu braço e tentando me tirar dali. Eu me afastei dele.

"Eu não vou sair."

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?" A voz severa de Madame Pomphrey soou assim que ela chegou até a cama e alinhou as poções na mesa de cabeceira. "Ah, esqueçam. Não temos tempo para isso." Ela sacou a varinha e começou a balançar nas feridas de Sirius. O fluxo de sangue começou a diminuir consideravelmente, mas não parou. Ela então pegou uma faixa e tecido, colocou uma poção nela e começou a passar nas feridas de Sirius. Elas começaram a curar, mas não a fechar completamente, especialmente a que havia em seu braço.

"Sr. Black" Madame Pomphrey disse suavemente. "Sr. Black, você poderia, por favor, acordar?" Madame Pomphrey suspirou. "Precisamos dar a ele essa poção para curar inteiramente e ele precisa estar acordado para tomá-la."

Sirius virou-se de lado na cama, mas não acordou.

Cheguei perto dele e segurei sua mão. Com a minha mão livre tirei o cabelo de seu rosto e disse em uma voz suave. "Sirius, por favor, acorda. Precisamos te dar uma poção." Sirius se mexeu de novo e seus olhos tremeram, mas ele não acordou.

"Sirius" Eu disse em uma voz mais severa, mas ele não demonstrou reação. "Ah, foda-se." Comecei a dar tapas no rosto dele ao dizer isto.

Sirius abriu os olhos imediatamente "Ai, isso dói Muze!"

Suspirei aliviada e sorri para ele "Talvez, se você não fosse tão preguiçoso, eu não precisaria optar pela violência."

"Certo Sr. Black." Madame Pomphrey disse alto ao se aproximar. "Você precisa beber esta poção, e deve fazer isto a cada quatro horas, então sinto informar que não vou poder dar uma poção para dormir, já que preciso acordá-lo durante a noite."

"Posso fazer isso" Me ofereci

"Não Srta. Muze, você vai voltar para seu dormitório"

"Não, tudo bem, não me importo. Eu já cochilei mais cedo e não estou cansada." Menti "Além do mais, tenho certeza de que você quase nunca consegue ter uma noite completa de sono com os alunos sempre vindo aqui." Eu podia ver que era verdade pelas olheiras em seu rosto e seus olhos vermelhos.

Ela pareceu analisar a oferta por alguns segundos antes de suspirar em derrota "Muito bem, mas só você Srta. Muze. Sr. Pettigrew deve voltar para o dormitório."

Peter não discutiu e saiu da enfermaria. "Certo, Srta. Muze, você deve dar essa poção para Black a cada quatro horas. Se depois da oitava hora não houverem mudanças em suas feridas, me chame."

Assenti e peguei o frasco. Ela foi para seu quarto sem dizer mais nada. Voltei a olhar para Sirius, que me analisava com a velha expressão de diversão de sempre "Meu suéter fica lindo em você, especialmente quando você não usa calças por baixo"

Revirei os olhos e tentei rir, mas me senti envergonhada por minha aparência "O que diabos aconteceu hoje, Sirius?"

A expressão divertida de Sirius foi substituída por um olhar duro. "Eu caí de uma árvore."

Não acreditei nem por um segundo. De jeito nenhum ter caído de uma árvore iria causar aqueles cortes profundos; talvez uns machucados e um osso quebrado, mas não cortes.

"Não minta para mim, Sirius."

"Não estou. Eu er- pensei ter visto um unicórnio e estava com Peter, então nós subimos em uma árvore para ver melhor e eu caí."

"Eu não sou idiota" Eu disse, começando a ficar furiosa por ele não querer me contar a verdade.

Sirius suspirou e encarou algum ponto acima de meu ombro, evitando meus olhos. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram

"Certo, eu minto mal... Mas não posso te dizer o que aconteceu."

"Por que não?"

"Não é meu segredo para contar. Por favor, talvez você descubra, talvez não, mas isso não é minha decisão."

"Tem algo a ver com Remus?" Alguma coisa estava se começando a se encaixar em minha cabeça. A julgar pelo olhar assustado no rosto dele, meu palpite estava correto. Parecia que eu estava tão perto de descobrir o que havia de errado com Remus... Era como se a resposta estivesse bem na minha cara e eu não conseguisse encontrá-la.

Como eu disse antes: sou uma péssima em quebra cabeças.

Desisti de tentar arrancar a resposta de Sirius, pois sabia que se fosse algo envolvendo um de seus amigos ele nunca me diria. Ele era leal a eles e mesmo que nós dois fossemos amigos, ele não trairia um deles por minha causa. Era irritante, mas essa era uma das melhores qualidades de Sirius. Suspirei e sentei na cadeira perto dele. Ele percebeu que eu havia parado de questioná-lo e sorriu calorosamente, relaxando agora que não havia a barreira da mentira.

"É melhor você não se matar antes do Halloween. Eu ia odiar perder aquele show."

Sirius soltou uma de suas gargalhadas-latido. "Nem sonharia com isso, amor."

Sorri, mas não consegui reprimir um bocejo. Agora que a adrenalina havia se acalmado, meu cansaço havia voltado. Olhei para meu relógio e era quase uma. Movi uma cadeira para perto da cama, coloquei os braços em cima da cama e descansei a cabeça neles.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sirius perguntou.

"Vou dormir" Respondi, tentando me ajustar em uma posição confortável.

Sirius riu. "Amor, você não precisa se sacrificar. Venha aqui." Ele se afastou na cama, abrindo espaço ao seu lado. Ele deu um tapinha no lugar vazio. Encarei o lugar com cansaço. "Não vou morder, prometo."

Revirei os olhos.

Estava tão cansada e não tinha como ficar confortável na posição em que me encontrava. Levantei e deitei na cama. Sirius reposicionou seu braço, apoiando minha cabeça enquanto ele me puxava para perto. Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro com cuidado para não tocar em sua pele, que ainda estava coberta em poção.

"Melhor programar um alarme para a poção" Ele sussurrou em cima da minha cabeça.

"Ah é..." Eu disse, programando o relógio ao meu lado.

Sirius gargalhou suavemente em minha cabeça. Sua voz pareceu distante enquanto eu adormecia "Se eu morrer a culpa é sua!"

Ele me puxou para perto. Meus lábios se curvaram num sorriso antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

_SIRIUS_

O sol brilhava em meu rosto pelas grandes janelas da enfermaria. Abri um pouco os olhos enquanto eles se ajustavam à nova luz. Assim que me acostumei, olhei em volta para o quarto vazio. Estava silencioso, nem mesmo o cantar dos pássaros podia ser escutado. Olhei para baixo e vi Avery dormindo confortavelmente em meus braços.

Ela parecia muito inocente ao dormir. Seu rosto era completamente neutro, sem nenhum traço de emoção. Sua mão estava fechada em um punho em meu peito, com exceção do polegar, que estava voltado para seu rosto. Tive vontade de tirar o cabelo do rosto dela com a mão, mas imediatamente me contive.

O que estou fazendo?

Esse tipo de gesto era muito íntimo, em um nível que Avery e eu não estávamos, ou que jamais chegaríamos. E mesmo assim, naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria fazer era tirar o cabelo de seu rosto e observar o sol refletindo em sua pele.

Minha mão parecia se mover sozinha, enquanto eu deixava minha hesitação de lado e afastava o cabelo de seu rosto. Minha mão acariciou sua bochecha suavemente. Ela se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou. Sua mão fechada se abriu em meu peito. Olhei para baixo e percebi o quanto as mãos dela eram pequenas, provavelmente do tamanho da minha palma. Como que para testar a teoria, coloquei minha mão em cima da dela, cobrindo-a com facilidade.

"Será que devo voltar mais tarde?"

Levantei a cabeça assustado com a súbita interrupção. James estava parado perto da minha cama com seus braços cruzados na frente do peito, e um sorriso no rosto. Rapidamente tirei minha mão da de Avery e me sentei. Meu movimento brusco fez com que Avery acordasse. Ela bocejou e esticou os braços acima da cabeça.

"Bom dia" ela disse para mim e James, observando o espaço ao redor. Eu estava surpreso do quão relaxada ela parecia estar. Se fosse há algumas semanas atrás ela iria entrar em pânico, provavelmente sair correndo da ala hospitalar e se esconderia na biblioteca. Desde o incidente com os Sonserinos ela mudou, ficou mais aberta conosco, menos tímida.

"Eu vou chamar Madame Pomphrey" ela disse, saindo da cama e indo até uma outra sala.

"Vocês estavam tão confortáveis" James declarou assim que ela saiu.

Dei de ombros e tentei permanecer calmo "Eu não podia deixá-la dormir na cadeira."

"Ceeeerto" James disse ironicamente, mas ele não iria me provocar e resolveu abandonar o assunto.

"Acho que temos que nos preocupar com ela descobrindo sobre Remus" O olhar brincalhão de James desapareceu "Ela está começando a perceber as coisas estranhas que acontecem. Ela é esperta, vai entender uma hora ou outra"

"Nós lidaremos com isso quando a hora chegar" James disse em um sussurro, enquanto Avery e Madame Pomphrey entravam na enfermaria.

"Muito bem, vamos dar uma olhada nessas feridas." Madame Pomphrey me ajudou a sentar direito e limpou a poção em meu peito. Ela inspecionou os cortes, que estavam melhores, mas não completamente curados "Eu acho que assim que você terminar esta poção suas feridas vão cicatrizar, mas infelizmente creio que o corte em seu braço vai deixar uma cicatriz, devido a gravidade do ferimento. Beba o resto da poção para eu poder liberá-lo, Sr. Black."

Levantei da cama e bebi o resto da poção. O fato de ter o gosto de uma das meias sujas de Hagrid não me incomodou nem um pouco. James e eu seguimos nosso caminho para o Salão Principal para comer o café da manhã, e Avery murmurou algo sobre tomar banho e se vestir.

Mulheres. Eu nunca as entenderei. Elas e toda essa... Higiene.

Se eu não tivesse tomado banho, só colocaria a cabeça embaixo da pia por uns dois minutos. Jamais perderia o café da manhã por causa disso.

Assim que chegamos ao Grande Salão James e eu vimos Remus e sentamos ao seu lado. Ele parecia morto de cansaço e havia um corte novo em seu rosto. Ele olhou para mim e imediatamente pude ver que ele se sentia culpado pelo que aconteceu noite passada. Para garantir que estava bem, dei um tapinha em suas costas e disse "Não se preocupe com isso, cara."

Os ombros de Remus caíram e eu sabia que o assunto seria esquecido, mas também sabia que por dentro ele estaria se matando por ter atacado um de seus amigos. Nós todos sabemos o perigo de Remus ser um lobisomem, mas não ligamos. Não podemos deixá-lo fazer isso sozinho, somos seus irmãos e não vamos abandoná-lo.

"Onde está o Peter?" James perguntou enquanto atacava seus ovos fritos.

"Ele vai faltar o café da manhã. Tina terminou com ele hoje." Remus respondeu.

"Maravilha" Murmurei.

Pobre Peter. Esse era o seu primeiro relacionamento de verdade e eu sabia que ele realmente gostava de Tina.

"O que houve?"

"Ela perguntou por que ele não voltou até tarde da noite e quando ele não deu uma resposta válida, ela terminou por ele não ser honesto. É minha culpa."

Remus abaixou a cabeça e me senti instantaneamente mal; ele parecia terrível. Não importava o quanto nós tentássemos enfiar na cabeça dele "não é sua culpa, nós queremos fazer isso" não importava. Ele ficava mal toda vez que algum acidente acontecia e se culpava por isso.

O que mais gosto em ser um cara é que em um momento pode ter um problema conosco, mas no próximo estamos fazendo um teste para ver quantos pedaços de torrada cabem na boca de James.

E só para constar, são seis torradas e metade de um ovo.

Depois do café nós fomos para o salão comunal para pegar nosso material escolar. Assim que entramos, eu vi Avery e Peter sentados no sofá. Avery tinha seu braço ao redor de Peter e parecia estar consolando ele com uma expressão séria no rosto. Peter parecia miserável, e me senti muito mal pelo pequenininho.

Quando Avery nos viu andando até eles, se levantou ainda abraçada com Peter.

Isso é algo que deixa muito grato. Nós somos homens, o que significa que não sabemos lidar com sentimentalismos e mesmo que qualquer um de nós negue veementemente se perguntando, nós adoraríamos falar sobre o que sentimos de vez em quando, especialmente quando coisas ruins acontecem.

Já que nenhum de nós admitiríamos que temos sentimentos, simplesmente iríamos ignorar o acontecido e não falaríamos mais nisso. Por isso que é bom ter uma garota por perto.

Avery ainda estava usando meu suéter quando subiu para seu dormitório. Então, olhei para Peter e percebi um olhar meio aéreo em seu rosto, enquanto assistia Avery se afastando. Ele suspirou assim que ela desapareceu de vista e passou uma mão pelos cabelos curtos.

"Você está bem, cara?" Perguntei, passando uma mão pelas costas dele amigavelmente.

"É" Peter se engasgou "Avery é bem legal, não é?"

"Sim" Deixei-me concordar "Ela é."


	11. Snape, o Canário Berrante

**Capítulo 11: Snape, o Canário Berrante.**

_Sábado, 23 de Outubro, 9:04._

O dormitório feminino estava abarrotado de roupas enquanto minhas colegas de quarto reviravam seus armários. Os últimos vinte minutos haviam sido uma nuvem de blusas de lacinhos e calças boca de sino, enquanto elas eram lançadas inesperadamente pelo quarto.

– Juro por Merlin que nunca tenho nada bom para usar! – Heather Spencer declarou dramaticamente enquanto se ajoelhava em sua pilha de roupas, as encarando como se estivesse prestes a chorar e usar uma de suas blusas como lencinho.

– Você não tem nada para usar? Tudo o que eu experimento me faz parecer uma baleia encalhada. – Lily suspirou dramaticamente.

Tentei não prestar atenção ao drama delas enquanto selecionava uma roupa e vestia um suéter preto com gola em "v". Em minha opinião, me vestir era a parte mais fácil do dia. Enquanto as roupas não cheirassem como uma fralda cheia de comida indiana estragada, eu estava tranqüila.

Coloquei uma camada do brilho labial replicável, chegando à conclusão de que seria melhor fazer algum esforço já que isso era um "encontro". Estava chegando à maçaneta da porta quando Heather me parou.

– Hoje não é seu primeiro encontro com James Potter? – Ela perguntou.

– Sim. – Respondi hesitantemente, enquanto tentava ignorar o olhar congelante que Lily me lançava. Apesar do fato de eu e ela estarmos em termos amigáveis desde que ela pediu desculpas, todas as vezes que James era citado em referência à nossa "relação", ela iria me encarar daquele jeito.

– Sem ofença, mas você vai desse jeito?

– Qual o problema com isso? – Perguntei, olhando para meu suéter e calça de malha.

– Bom, digo, o suéter está certo e tudo o mais, mas quem usa calça de malha cinza hoje em dia?

– Eu. – Declarei como se estivesse constatando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Aqui... – Heather disse, jogando uma saia amarela clara para mim. – Coloque isto. Pelo menos finja que está fazendo algum esforço.

– Heather, isso realmente não é necessário.

– Se pensa que eu não vou te colocar à força nessa saia, então você obviamente não tem prestado atenção o suficiente em mim nos últimos sete anos. – Ela disse com uma sobrancelha erguida e um olhar desafiador em seu rosto. – Se eu não consigo achar o que usar, devo pelo menos ajudar outra pessoa.

Suspirei e aceitei minha derrota contra Heather Spencer. Ela era pequena, mas podia assustar qualquer um.

Joguei minhas calças a um canto perto de minha cama e coloquei a saia amarela. Dei uma voltinha obrigatória para Heather e saí do dormitório. A saia batia na metade da minha coxa e eu estava rezando para não estar ventando lá fora, já que não queria que ninguém visse minha roupa de baixo.

Enquanto descia as escadas meus quadris balançavam, e eu meio que gostei de sentir o tecido leve se movimentando contra minhas pernas. Durante esse movimento, acho que me mexi demais e meu pé direito tropeçou no esquerdo, e, antes que eu pudesse me segurar caí no último degrau, onde os Marotos estavam me esperando.

E eu que tinha me preocupado com o vento mostrar minha roupa de baixo...

James me levou ao Três Vassouras para nosso "encontro". Apesar do fato do lugar estar lotado e haverem muitas pessoas falando ao nosso redor, o silêncio que se instalou entre James e mim parecia anular todo o barulho.

Oh Deus.

Silêncio.

Não posso lidar com isso.

– Uma vez estava raspando minhas pernas e percebi que uma perna era menor que a outra.

Merda, e eu pensando que tinha superado a fase de comentários constrangedores.

– Fascinante! – James disse inexpressivamente.

– É. Minha tia Prudência disse que era um mau sinal e que eu nunca iria me casar porque enquanto vou envelhecendo minha perna vai continuar a encolher, e então um dia terei que usar uma perna de pau, e ninguém vai querer casar com uma menina de perna de pau. Mas olhando pelo lado bom, eu posso me vestir de pirata todo ano no Dia das Bruxas. Já até andei praticando meu discurso de pirata, "Argh camarada, ice as velas e limpe o convés". E a tia Prudência tem um papagaio que é alérgico ao sol, e se até ele pode se apaixonar por um abacaxi, eu também posso! Apaixonar-me, digo, mas não necessariamente por um abacaxi.

– Por acaso você bateu a cabeça quando caiu da escada hoje?

– Não, por quê?

– Por nada. – James adicionou rapidamente. Ele tamborilou os dedos por algum tempo em sua cerveja amanteigada enquanto olhava o espaço ao redor. – Que tal irmos ver o que os outros estão fazendo?

– Claro! – Respondi e virei o resto da minha cerveja amanteigada.

Escolha ruim.

Na minha pressa de terminar minha bebida, acabei me engasgando e cuspindo o liquido todo em James. Assim que minha tosse parou e eu consegui respirar novamente, encarei James. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto o resto da minha cerveja amanteigada escorria em seu rosto. A blusa dele estava manchada e a única parte dele intacta era a calça.

– Ah Merlin – Disse ao pegar minha varinha. Eu estava vasculhando meu cérebro tentando lembrar qual era o feitiço secante, e a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça foi "escorfagy". Antes que eu conseguisse lembrar do feitiço, um jato de água saiu da ponta de minha varinha e começou a encharcar a frente da calça de James.

* * *

><p><em>JAMES <em>

Isso é ótimo. Absolutamente FANTÁSTICO. Eu pensava que Avery já havia saído de toda aquela fase de "eu sou esquisita, falo sobre salsicha e engasgo na minha própria comida", mas aparentemente ela estava de volta com toda a força. E toda esta força estava sendo dirigida para minhas calças, enquanto elas eram atingidas com água.

– Que droga Avery! – Finalmente consegui gritar.

Ela me encarou com os olhos assustados, sua boca estava aberta e a água finalmente parou de sair de sua varinha.

– Sinto muito, James. Eu tentei consertar, mas... Ai droga, eu sinto muito!

– Tudo bem. – Disse ao ver o olhar petrificado dela. Era difícil gritar ou ficar com raiva com ela. Avery poderia ficar tão apologética e triste que era impossível dizer não. Seria como chutar um cachorrinho.

Agarrei seu braço e a tirei do Três Vassouras na esperança de encontrar o resto dos meus amigos. Eu meio que tinha esperanças de que eles pudessem distrair Avery de toda a sua estranheza, já que Sirius parecia ser estranhamente capaz de acalmá-la. Pergunto-me se havia algo entre eles. Ele nunca andou muito com garotas a não ser que estivesse saindo com elas. Mas também, Avery não faz o tipo dele. Sirius gosta do tipo extrovertido e que não leva muito tempo para conseguir, para que ele não tenha muito trabalho. E Avery pode não ser muitas coisas, mas com certeza ela dá trabalho.

O primeiro lugar em que eu procuraria era Zonko' esperança de que era lá em que eles estariam. A água estava me causando muito frio e eu precisava ir a algum lugar quente agora. Pude ver a loja cada vez mai perto e assim que a alcançamos olhei pela janela e sorri ao ver Sirius dando uma olhada em uns produtos. Adoro o quanto meus amigos são previsíveis.

Andei até Sirius, que segurava uma xícara de chá em sua mão e a encarava com um sorriso diabólico.

– O que você tem aí, amigo?

Sirius me encarou algumas vezes antes de finalmente rir alto.

– Aw Jamiezinho, teremos que te colocar nas fraldas de novo?

Olhei para Avery, que encarava o chão e corava loucamente.

– Só uma pequena confusão de feitiços da nossa querida Muze aqui.

– Eu só estava tentando ajudar. – Ela murmurou com vergonha.

– Está tudo bem, Muze. – Sirius disse ao passar o braço ao redor os ombros dela. – James precisa de um pouco de humilhação aqui e ali para controlar o ego.

Avery parecia aliviada ao olhar para Sirius, e eu pude imediatamente sentir toda a sua estranheza e vergonha sumindo.

Essa era uma interação estranha. Geralmente Sirius adora ter a chance de humilhar alguém mais, só que ele parece muito protetor em relação a Avery. Notei que desde que Diggory começou a dar em cima dele, e depois disso Sirius tentou assassiná-lo na partida de quadribol.

O que estou fazendo? Sôo como uma mulher que fica ultra-analisado tudo. Eles são só amigos, e se tivesse alguma coisa acontecendo Sirius me diria. Eu sou o melhor amigo dele, afinal de contas.

– Enfim, voltando para os assuntos importantes... – Sirius disse ao retirar o braço dos ombros dela e nos mostrar uma xícara de chá. – Parte dois da loucura da Ceia de Halloween.

– É só uma xícara de chá.

– Não é apenas uma simples xícara de chá, Pontas, ah não... Essa é uma xícara que morde narizes. As pessoas vão estar lá bebendo seus chás inocentemente, sem esperar nada, e então, o que foi isso? Quem pegou seu nariz? A xícara pegou seu nariz, isso é o que aconteceu!

– O que é a parte um da loucura da Ceia de Dia das Bruxas? – Avery perguntou ao pegar a xícara e examiná-la atentamente.

– Isso, minha querida, é algo que você irá descobrir junto com o resto da escola. – Eu disse, cutucando o nariz dela. – Mas e as pessoas que vão usar taças? E como vamos sincronizar para que todos eles reajam ao mesmo tempo?

– Eu acho que se examinarmos essa xícara vai dar para replicar o feitiço em taças e de alguma forma controlar a "mordida" até querermos que seja liberado.

– E é por isso que você é meu melhor amigo! – Eu disse, passando meu braço ao redor de Sirius. – Vamos comprar todo o estoque, certo? E depois vamos azarar o que der.

Puxei Sirius até o balcão da loja enquanto Avery dava uma olhada nas coisas da Zonko's

– Será que vale a pena perguntar como o "encontro" de vocês foi? – Sirius perguntou enquanto nossa compra era embalada.

– Ela estava à todo modo Muze, fazendo um monte de comentários sem sentido e pirando.

Sirius sorriu e pareceu tentar esconder isso virando as costas para mim.

– É, bem... Essa é a Avery. Eu acho essas características dela meio bonitinhas, sabe?

– Bonitinhas? – Eu tossi. Sirius nunca se referia a garotas como "bonitinhas". NUNCA.

– Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. – Ele disse rapidamente.

– Não Almofadinhas, eu creio que não sei o que você quer dizer.

– Ela é como uma criancinha, só que, claro, ela não é.

– Certo. – Eu respondi.

Sirius estava agindo de forma muito estranha. Ele ficava corado e não conseguia falar coerentemente. Nenhum pouco como o Sirius Orion Black que eu conheço e corro na floresta junto. Ah, é, ele provavelmente só está com fome. Ele sempre é um pouco desligado quando está com fome.

– Para onde vamos agora? –Perguntei enquanto pegávamos nossa compra e andávamos em direção à Avery.

– Estou com fome.

AHA! Eu estava certo! Nada passa por James Potter.

– Acho que devíamos ir tomar um sorvete.

– Boa idéia. Ei Muze! – Gritei do outro lado da loja. – A gente vai tomar sorvete. Quer vir conosco?

– Encontro com vocês daqui a pouco. Acho que vou dar uma olhada em mais algumas coisas, se não se importam. – Ela respondeu enquanto segurava um embrulho misterioso em suas mãos.

Eu e Sirius saímos da Zonko's com nossa compra balançando alegremente ao nosso lado.

– Onde estão Remo e Pedro?

– Ah, eles voltaram ao castelo. – Sirius respondeu inconscientemente. – O que será que Avery está fazendo lá dentro?

– Considerando que ela está em uma loja de pegadinhas, ela com certeza está tentando resolver a fome mundial. – Encarei Sirius, cujo rosto tinha uma expressão séria.

– Tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre você e Avery que eu deveria saber?

– Não. – Ele respondeu rapidamente. – É só que ela atrai acidentes e eu não sei se é sensato deixá-la sozinha em uma loja de pegadinhas.

Eu deixei escapar uma gargalhada e dei uma tapa nas costas dele.

– Vamos esperar que ela chegue inteira.

Durante todo o jantar Avery estava agindo de maneira estranha. Seus olhos estavam fixos em algo atrás de mim, mas toda vez que me virava para ver o que era não pude ver o que ou quem ela estava olhando. Assim que a sobremesa apareceu, entretanto, ela se levantou e colocou seu guardanapo sobre seu prato.

– Acho que vou ali bater um papinho com Snape. – Ela disse com simplicidade ao afundar a mão dentro de um de seus bolsos e puxar algo de dentro. – Já volto.

Eu a observei andar até a mesa da Sonserina, ninguém nem percebeu seus movimentos súbitos já que todos estavam imersos em suas sobremesas. A vi chegar perto de Snape e cutucar seu ombro. Avery sorriu abertamente e se abaixou um pouco para falar com ele. O rosto de Snape era uma mistura de confusão e nojo enquanto ela se inclinava, colocava uma de suas mãos na mesa e mantinha a outra atrás das costas. Todos ao redor de Snape pareceram se focar na conversa dele e Avery. Quando Snape estava finalmente falando, ela deu de ombros. Percebi que ele moveu a mão em cima do prato de Snape, mas não pude ver o que ela fazia. Ela rapidamente ajustou sua postura de forma que estava ereta e saiu da mesa Sonserina.

Avery retornou à nossa mesa e sentou-se com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

– O que foi aquilo? – Perguntei, olhando levemente para a mesa da Sonserina.

– Oh, nada. – Avery respondeu sem rodeios ao colocar seu guardanapo de volta em seu colo e se serviu de uma fatia de bolo de caldeirão. Ela mastigava vagarosamente enquanto seus olhos miravam a mesa da Sonserina fixamente. Sua expressão então mudou repentinamente para uma de animação. Olhei para trás e vi que Snape estava comendo um pouco de doce. Não sei o que é tão legal sobre isso...

De repente o lugar onde estava Snape foi substituído por um grande canário amarelo que berrava loucamente e agitava suas asas. O Salão Comunal inteiro vibrou com gargalhadas e todos apontavam e riam de Snape, o canário berrante. O efeito durou pouco e em alguns segundos as penas começaram a cair, mas a imagem mental iria ficar permanentemente gravada em minha mente.

– Avery, isso foi brilhante! – Eu disse com minha boca entreaberta em admiração. – Me orgulho em dizer que você é minha namorada.

Avery deu de ombros e acenou como se isso não fosse nada demais, e depois voltou a comer seu bolo. Eu estava sinceramente orgulhoso de dizer que ela era minha namorada, mesmo que tecnicamente ela não era. Além de ela ser uma excelente estrategista de Quadribol, eu nunca havia encontrado nada mais que pudesse ter em comum com Avery. O fato de que agora ela conseguia pregar uma peça tão bem quanto nós acabava de a colocar em segundo lugar como melhor garota a ter pisado na terra, logo abaixo da Lily, claro.

Falando nela, eu não tenho espiado a Lily recentemente. Está mais do que na hora de fazer isso.

Olhei para Lily e a vi encarando seu prato, os cantos de sua boca tremiam como se ela estivesse tentando conter o riso. Por algum motivo estranho Lily nunca achou as peças que pregamos em Snape engraçadas. Bem, não é como se ela achasse qualquer peça que pregamos engraçadas, mas especialmente quando era com Snape.

Ela ia sempre tomar o partido dele, mais do que os outros. Isso até nosso quinto ano, quando o colocamos de cabeça para baixo e ela tentou ajudar, mas ele a chamou de sangue ruim. Desde então ela nunca mais o defendeu publicamente, mas percebo que sempre que pregamos peças em Snape ela fica chateada. Ainda tenho que descobrir por quê.

Ah, bem, tenho certeza que é só por pena. Agora, para assuntos mais importantes; essa grande porção de pudim de chocolate à minha frente.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: EU SEI! EU SEI QUE DEMOREI! Mil desculpas a vocês que lêem e gostam dessa fanfic, mas eu perdi o pen drive com as minhas traduções e tive que re-traduzir esse capítulo inteiro agora, quando meu computador passou a funcionar, e aí para completar fiquei sem internet. Mas aqui está! **

**FELIZ NATAL! **


End file.
